Mal & Son
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. UA. Ginny Weasley, alumna brillante, consigue una plaza para hacer las prácticas en una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad. Pero el hijo del jefe... ¿no es aquel chico que insultaba a sus hermanos en el colegio?
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con una nueva traducción. Esta vez la historia original pertenece a __**siglyra**__, autora francesa. Se trata de un UA donde Ginny trabaja en una empresa de publicidad, con tan mala suerte de que el hijo del jefe es el mismo chico que se metía con sus hermanos en el colegio; exacto, Draco Malfoy. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! __Recordaros que los personajes originales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**Mal&Son**

**Prólogo**

¡Por fin! Tras dos años estudiando la carrera en la universidad, iba a poder hacer las prácticas en una verdadera agencia de publicidad. Pero no se trataba de una cualquiera; al ser una de las mejores alumnas de mi promoción, conseguí las prácticas ni más ni menos que en la agencia más importante de Londres, "Mal&Son". Aunque ese nombre fuera horrible, se trataba de una oportunidad única para mí, algo que superaba incluso mis expectativas, vaya. Tan sólo esperaba que, durante aquellos tres meses, no me endosaran todo el papeleo ni me dieran el trabajo de una secretaria.

En principio todo se presentaba bien. Mi profesor de Comunicación me aclaró que las prácticas servían para incorporar a un grupo de trabajadores durante la campaña publicitaria. Sin embargo, aún desconocía de qué se trataba. También esperaba no tropezarme con el jefe que, según los rumores, era del tipo "soy un tirano y así consigo que mis trabajadores se apliquen". Por suerte, el jefe no solía centrarse en los trabajadores en prácticas.

Justo al llegar conocía a una chica bastante simpática que, después de examinar mi currículum y hacerme todo tipo de preguntas-trampa, me dijo con una gran sonrisa:

- Bienvenida a la agencia, señorita Weasley. Haga un buen trabajo durante estos tres meses y, al final, obtendrá una grata recompensa.

- Muchas gracias. Puede llamarme Ginny, si lo prefiere.

Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

- Por supuesto, Ginny. Tanto mejor, si vamos a trabajar juntas. Tú puedes llamarme Andy. Sígueme, te voy a enseñar la empresa.

Entonces recorrí toda la empresa junto a ella, pasando por todos los pasillos recién restaurados. De pronto se paró ante un ascensor, indicándome:

- Ése es el ascensor privado que conduce al apartamento de la familia Malfoy. A parte de ellos nadie ha subido jamás ahí, ni siquiera las "amigas" de Junior.

¡Uf! Andy acababa de pronunciar el nombre de los jefes de la empresa. Bastante avergonzada, reconocí que no sabía el apellido, puesto que tan sólo envié mi solicitud a "_Mal&Son_", no al apellido Malfoy. Además, tampoco me había preocupado por buscar el nombre, teniendo en cuenta que podría haberlo hecho sin ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo, el apellido Malfoy me sonaba de algo…

- Oye, Andy, ¿qué edad tiene "Junior"?

- Se llama Draco Malfoy en realidad, tiene 22 años y es casi peor que su padre.

- ¡Ah! Estaba en el mismo colegio que yo, en Hogwarts. Aunque me saque dos años, ya daba miedo en el colegio. Allí se metía con mis hermanos porque… bueno, no teníamos mucho dinero…

Entonces Andy hizo una mueca.

- ¡Pues ten cuidado! Aunque el señor Malfoy suele quedarse en su despacho, Draco suele pasearse por la empresa. En realidad, tengo que confesar que tiene mucho ojo para elegir las campañas, pero es un auténtico tirano.

Al escuchar esto reí. A continuación, mi compañera me dio el horario de trabajo y mi contrato de prácticas firmado.

- Ven mañana a la presentación, allí te diremos dónde tienes que ir.

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Entonces me dirigí a dar un discurso a mi universidad, mientras recordaba Hogwarts… Malfoy… mis hermanos…

--

- ¡Oye, pobretón! ¿Cómo se las apaña tu madre para darte de comer?

En ese momento sentí la mano de Fred apretándome el hombro y percibí a George conteniéndose. Los tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo, pudiendo observar a la persona que acababa de insultar a nuestra madre, justo el primer día de clases. Rubio, aire arrogante, nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona, rodeado de dos gorilas con cara de estúpidos y de un grupo de chicas que le reían las gracias.

- Oye, Malfoy, ¿tu padre no habrá tenido algún tipo de problemilla sexual que le haya impedido tener un hijo de verdad, teniendo que conformarse con un albino deforme, no?

Malfoy se contuvo por un momento, antes de responder:

- ¿Ves, pobretón? La diferencia es que mi padre sabe perfectamente cuál es su lugar, mientras que el tuyo trata de dar de comer a toda la manada, pero sólo consigue la suficiente comida para seguir engordando a tu madre…

- ¡George, no!

Logré contener a mi hermano a tiempo, evitando que se arrojara sobre Malfoy, mientras los dos gorilas se ponían delante de éste, para protegerlo.

- Vuestra hermana es más lista que vosotros, pobretones; ella sabe quién es el jefe aquí…

- Sé quién es lo suficientemente cobarde como para esconderse detrás de dos armarios y no dar la cara, Malfoy.

Entonces fijé mis ojos en los suyos, antes de girarme sobre los talones y alejar a mis hermanos de todo aquel jaleo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Malfoy no me molestó durante el resto del año. A Fred y George sí, igual que a Ron, que estaba en su mismo curso. Dos años después acabó los estudios en Hogwarts y no volví a saber nada de él.

Hasta hoy.

--

No estaba prestando demasiada atención a la ropa que me estaba poniendo, la verdad. Había cogido la costumbre, desde bien pequeña, de utilizar todas las cosas de mis hermanos, así que ese día tampoco iba a ser una excepción en ese tema. Pensando esto, me puse una larga falda verde, una camisa de Hill por encima y un jersey de Ron que nunca quiso porque, según él, era demasiado femenino. Seguramente no quiso ponérselo por si Hermione se reía de él aunque, tres días después, me confesó que le había gustado mucho la sudadera. Después de contarle toda la historia, me confesó, más roja que un tomate, que le habría gustado vérselo puesto a Ron.

Por fin, tras coger el bolso me precipité a coger el autobús mientras pasaba por la residencia universitaria. Finalmente llegué al edificio con puntualidad y alcancé la presentación con la misma velocidad.

- Hola. Soy Ginny Weasley, la alumna en prácticas. Me dijeron que tenían algo para mí…

El tipo que estaba detrás del mostrador pareció realmente asustado, así que reduje un poco mi sonrisa nerviosa (mi sonrisa tenía la particularidad de dar miedo cuando se agrandaba mucho, tal vez porque me hacía parecer una chiflada) y le tendí la mano. Después de colocar un montón de papeles, me dijo:

- Tercera planta, señorita.

- Puede llamarme Ginny, total, sólo estaré aquí durante tres meses. ¡Hasta luego, Eddy!- le respondí, después de fijarme en la placa que indicaba su nombre. Esto le hizo asombrarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

A continuación me precipité hacia los ascensores, subiéndome al primero que llegó. Curiosamente, observé que no había más que tres botones: uno para subir, otro para bajar y otro que tenía una cruz verde. Después de encogerme de hombros, me dije que, seguramente, los ascensores pasaran por todos los pisos. Entonces apreté el botón con el dibujo de una flecha hacia arriba y, justo cuando las puertas se cerraban, escuché a Eddy gritándome algo, aunque no me enteré de lo que se trataba. Daba igual; si se me había olvidado algo, ya me lo daría a mediodía.

Era muy extraño, el ascensor no se paraba. Parecía que, incluso, estaba subiendo demasiado. ¡Madre mía, qué empresa tan impresionante! Mientras esperaba que llegara, me giré hacia el espejo para retocarme un poco. Justo en el momento en el que volvía la cabeza, después de despeinar esa mata roja que tenía por pelo, ¡ding! Las puertas se abrieron.

Entonces me giré, con la melena despeinada, encontrándome con unos helados ojos grises y unas mechas rubias y plateadas. A continuación, grité de espanto.

**Fin del prólogo**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ay, estoy deseando saber qué pasa cuando se encuentren. La historia va a ser cortita, así que me imagino que las cosas pasarán bastante rápido. En fin, cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme, ya sabéis: reviews! Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo. Besines!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya está aquí el primer capítulo! Ya sabéis: la historia original es de **siglyra** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. disfrutadlo!!_

**Capítulo 1**

El primer reflejo que tuve y que, desde luego, me salvó la vida, fue el de apretar el botón con la flecha hacia abajo. Por suerte, el ascensor respondió rápidamente haciendo que las puertas se cerraran al instante. El rostro altivo que me miraba tenía una expresión muy próxima a la estupefacción. ¿He mencionado que, durante toda mi heroica actuación basada en apretar el botón y echarme hacia atrás, no había parado de gritar? Mi cerebro creyó que, ante una situación tan imprevista, lo mejor era gritar para evitar que Malfoy se quedara con mi cara. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba porque sí, era Draco Malfoy quien se había encontrado conmigo en su ascensor particular, absolutamente prohibido para cualquiera que no fuese un Malfoy. Por desgracia en aquel momento, yo no lo era. Mierda.

- Eh… mierda, mierda… ¡mierda!

Aquello era propio de mí; sólo a mí podía ocurrirme una situación perfectamente ridícula, comprometedora y vergonzosa el primer día de trabajo. Mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrirme, dándome cabezazos contra la pared del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron, haciendo aparecer a un Eddy completamente histérico.

- ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Es el ascensor privado de los Malfoy, señorita, y en ningún caso debe cogerse! ¡Es terrible!

Entonces un pequeño grupo apareció detrás de él y empezó a mirarme y murmurar. Sin embargo, desconocían que estaban a punto de ser testigos de mi legendario aplomo.

- Tranquilo, Eddy, todo va bien. Ya me he dado cuenta, así que no pasa nada. Es verdad que el señor Malfoy parecía un poco sorprendido, pero todo ha salido bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a trabajar…

Rápidamente me metí en el ascensor de al lado que, a diferencia del anterior, tenía muchos más botones para apretar. De acuerdo. Inspira. Expira. ¿Ves? Todo va bien. Seguramente habrá creído tener una alucinación o algo así y se habrá lavado la cara para despejarse. Así que, cuando te vea por los pasillos, tan sólo creerá que eres una imagen de un sueño o de algún anuncio; se frotará los ojos mientras sacude la cabeza y todo estará como antes.

Al momento llegué a la tercera planta, donde me precipité hacia el despacho del fondo sobre cuya puerta una placa decía "Andy Mcloren"

- Hola, Andy. ¿A que no te imaginas la estupidez que acabo de hacer?...

Oh, oh.

- Creo que sé perfectamente de qué habla, ¿señorita…?

Vale: el señor "Pesadilla andante" estaba justo delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Mierda! No es posible…

Obviamente esto último no lo dije en voz alta. ¿O sí? Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los míos, mientras yo daba un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el no se movió en absoluto, mientras seguía mirándome.

- Señorita McLoren, deme una sola razón por la que no debería echar a la calle a esto que está delante de mí.

Mi mandíbula acababa de desencajarse. ¡No podía hacer algo así… ¿verdad?! ¡Andy, di algo!

- Pues- comenzó mi salvadora, levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose a mi lado- porque es una de las mejores alumnas de su promoción, además de tener un currículum envidiable y recomendaciones de todos sus profesores. Creo que podría aportar muchas ideas brillantes. Además, tan sólo es una estudiante en prácticas, así que trabajará por un salario bastante bajo.

Dios. Sólo con eso, ya le debía una cena por lo menos. Mis manos empezaron a temblar. Draco Malfoy se mantuvo callado durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

- Está bien. En realidad han sido muchas razones, no una, pero han resultado muy convincentes. De todas maneras, quiero hablar a solas con esta… persona, para explicarle algunas reglas básicas de esta empresa. ¿Podría dejarnos a solas, señorita McLoren?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Andy me miró fijamente, antes de cerrar la puerta con calma. Después la escuché riéndose en bajo. Malfoy, por su parte, permaneció mirando la ventana, con las manos a la espalda. ¡Menudo imbécil!

- ¿Su nombre?

Me sobresalté.

- Ginny Weasley.

Entonces se giró lentamente, mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada. Me pregunté por un momento si se las depilaba porque, francamente, para un hombre aquellas cejas eran un poco…

- Vaya, vaya. Con que una Weasley. Bueno, debí de darme cuenta con ese…

En vez de acabar la frase, señaló mi pelo con un gesto altivo (mientras me daba cuenta de que también tenía hecha la manicura; si no, ¿cómo podía tener unas manos tan perfectas?), haciéndome enrojecer. Entonces me aplasté la melena con la mano- malditos reflejos- y bajé la mirada.

- Siento… Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana, de verdad. Iba con mucha prisa porque no quería llegar tarde y no me di cuenta de que entraba en el ascensor equivocado y… bueno, los botones me parecían bastante raros y… bueno, siento haberle asustado. Ha sido una estupidez y…

Mientras hablaba, Malfoy fue aproximándose a mí poco a poco, haciendo que me trabara cada vez más al hablar. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos.

- Que yo recuerde, no te he dado permiso para hablar, Weasley. ¡Ah! Y ten por seguro que no me has asustado; tan sólo me pregunté cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para coger ese ascensor, pero ahora que sé de qué familia vienes lo entiendo todo. Por cierto, ¿cómo les va a los pobretones?

Estaba hirviendo por dentro, literalmente. Sentí como si volviéramos al colegio y aquel imbécil insultara a mis hermanos.

- Frederic y George están estupendamente, gracias por preguntar, señor Malfoy. Tienen un negocio que va muy bien.

- No juegues conmigo, pobretona- amenazó él.

- No estoy jugando a nada, Malfoy. Deja de comportarte como el amo del mundo, deja de insultar a mis hermanos y yo me comportaré como una empleada modelo, matándome a trabajar para aportar algo a esta empresa. Tampoco intentes hacerte el jefe sin escrúpulos delante de mí porque te conozco bien, desde el colegio, y sé lo que vales cuando se trata de defenderte realmente. Dime, ¿todavía vas acompañado de tus guardaespaldas cuando tienes problemas?

Bueno, tal vez no fuera la mejor táctica para causar buena impresión en el jefe el primer día, pero el imbécil ése me había puesto enferma. Así pues, acabé mi discurso con la mirada fija sobre él y la cabeza erguida, por algunos centímetros encima de su cuello (madre mía, ¡qué alto era!) y los puños apretados. Sin embargo, él no se movió ni un ápice; tan sólo, para mi sorpresa, levantó un lado del labio con una sonrisa.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, pobretona. De ahora en adelante intenta no auto-invitarte en mi casa. Mejor, ni siquiera te atrevas a echar un vistazo a mi ascensor, ¿está claro?

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Todavía dudando, asentí en silencio, mientras me echaba hacia atrás. Mis puños dejaron de estar cerrados y se relajaron, aunque comenzando a temblar justo después. Para mi vergüenza, él se dio cuenta, así que después de ver la sonrisa que esbozaba por mi temblor, metí las manos en los bolsillos de la falda.

- Espero que estés tan capacitada como dice Andy McLoren.

- Intentaré estar a la altura.

- Eso espero.

Después de hacer su gesto habitual consistente en cogerme del mentón y girarme la cabeza por todos los lados posibles, exclamé indignada y me aparté, mirándole con odio. Él, sin embargo, sonrió satisfecho, mientras salía del despacho con aire victorioso.

- Espero que la domestiques, McLoren.

Pese a seguir todavía confusa, una risueña Andy me explicó que iba a formar parte del equipo de Bliase Zabini, un tipo bastante simpático que, desgraciadamente, era muy amigo de Draco Malfoy. Actualmente estaba desarrollando una campaña para el nuevo coche de _Masichu_, lo que suponía un gran empuje para la empresa.

Nada más explicarme esto, me condujo a una sala donde cerca de diez personas estaban reunidas, analizando los diagramas y demás gráficas.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Saludad a Ginny, la única que ha sido capaz de ver el apartamento de su majestad!

Al escuchar esto todos me miraron con los ojos desorbitados, pero yo me justifiqué como pude, diciendo que tan sólo había visto el ascensor y, a duras penas, un poco de tapiz del sofá.

- ¿Y cómo era?- preguntó un chico negro de ojos marrones almendrados, con el pelo afro.

- ¿Cómo que "cómo era"?

- Pues el ascensor, el trozo de sofá que viste… en fin, todo.

Después de comprender lo que estaba insinuando, mi boca exclamó un "oh" de indignación.

- Encantadora- continuó el tipo- Soy Blaise Zabini. Ellos son Neville, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Teo, David y Luna.

- Hola, yo soy Ginny. Encantada. Y no, no me acuesto con el jefe.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada excepto la chica que se llamaba Pansy, que parecía bastante arisca. Luna, cuya risa era bastante extraña, finalizó añadiendo:

- Bueno, de todos modos todas las chicas de la empresa han pasado por su cama, menos yo. Sin embargo…

Entonces cogió de la mano al chico llamado Neville, que enrojeció al momento. Parecía bastante simpático.

- Oh.

¿Los demás no decían nada? ¿Cómo que todas las chicas habían pasado por la cama del albino? Aquello me dejó sin palabras.

- Bah- se defendió Lavender, con una sonrisa enorme- También tenemos derecho a pasárnoslo bien aquí, ¿no? ¡Además, está bien bueno!

Hice una mueca de asco.

- ¿No te gusta?- se sorprendió Parvati.

- No me va el tipo de "soy un rubio arrogante que se considera el amo del mundo", la verdad. Además, si se acuesta con tantas chicas distintas seguramente sea por algún complejo sexual; yo qué sé, homosexualidad reprimida, problemas de fertilidad o, incluso, algún complejo de inferioridad. No sé si me explico.

Por desgracia, tuve la mala suerte de dar mi discursito de espaldas a la puerta, así que el ataque de risa de Blaise me dio a entender lo que pasaba. Mientras lo miraba, agaché la cabeza y murmuré.

- Déjame adivinar: está justo detrás de mí y lo ha oído todo, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente, Weasley.

Permanecí dándole la espalda, hasta que pregunté, con un hilo de voz:

- Bueno, pues… sobre la campaña de publicidad… ¿podríais decirme la línea que habéis decidido seguir?

Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta porque una fuerte meno me agarró del brazo, de suerte que, en un abirir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en el pasillo, con la puerta del despacho cerrada.

- Weasley, no pienso tolerar falta de respeto hacia mí en esta empresa, ¿esta claro?

- Pero, señor…- repliqué, optando por provocarle un poco más- "homosexual" no es ningún insulto. Además, no estaba hablando de usted. Siento mucho que haya pensado lo contrario…

Después de apretarse los ojos con los dedos, se echó a reír, para mi sorpresa.

- Por suerte para ti, pobretona, me haces mucha gracia. Veta a jugar con tus nuevos amiguitos, ya veré lo que vales en esta empresa.

Estaba tan sorprendida por su actitud que sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Aún sujetándome por el brazo, me empujó dentro del despacho mientras murmuraba un "buena suerte con ésta".

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. El equipo me explicó, con mucha paciencia, los distintos proyectos que tenían pensados para la campaña. Incluso me pidieron mi opinión, optando por la campaña sobre la seguridad vial. El producto era una enorme berlina familiar, así que los clientes buscarían confort y seguridad para sus familias. Por tanto, resultaba inútil insistir en el rugiente motor (aunque hubiera que sugerirlo) o el diseño (ídem).

A mediodía, fuimos a comer a la cafetería de la empresa. Era bastante lujosa, todo hay que decirlo. El grupo era realmente agradable, aunque Pansy pareciera tenerme manía por un motivo que desconocía totalmente. Parvati y Lavender eran unas cotillas, Teo no paraba de coquetear conmigo (aunque lo hacía con todas las chicas, así que no me importaba), Luna y Neville estaban en su mundo y Blaise me parecía muy gracioso.

- Blaise, por lo visto el "señor Susceptible" es tu mejor amigo. ¿Podrías explicarme cómo es eso? Es que no condigo entenderlo.

- Lo que pasa es que no lo conoces tanto como yo. En realidad es un chico encantador… cuando quiere, claro.

Aquella explicación no me dejó muy convencida, así que decidí contarle lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts entre mis hermanos y Draco.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Yo también estaba en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? ¡Vaya! Así que eras tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo soy quién?

- La única persona que se enfrentó a él. Se estuvo acordando durante mucho tiempo de aquello, pensando en todo lo que pudo haberte contestado cuando saliste en defensa de tus hermanos. Nunca lo admitió, pero estoy seguro de que te dio tanta importancia porque fuiste la primera que lo trató como un cualquiera.

- ¡Es que es un cualquiera!

- Admite que es un cualquiera que está bueno.

- No es mi tipo.

Después de pegar un bocado a la lasaña, permanecí en silencio durante el resto de la comida. "Un cualquiera que está bueno", ¿y qué más? ¿Rubio oxigenado, quizá?

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había pasado mi primera semana de trabajo y no había vuelto a ver al "señor cualquiera", por suerte. La campaña estaba casi terminada y tenía la impresión de haber hecho un buen trabajo, aportando ideas cuando las creía adecuadas. Puesto que tenía que evaluar mi primera semana con Andy, me dirigí a su despacho, bastante confiada y orgullosa.

- ¿Se puede? Soy Ginny- pregunté, después de llamar a la puerta y entrando.

Puesto que no había nadie, me senté a esperar, mientras me alisaba los pantalones rojos que llevaba. Draco Malfoy entró dos minutos después.

- Soy yo quien va a evaluarte. La señorita McLoren está en una reunión de última hora.

- Buenos días a usted también- contesté.

Él se contentó con lanzarme una fría mirada, mientras se sentaba detrás de la mesa. Después de fijarme en que tan sólo llevaba una simple camisa negra desabrochada y unos pantalones del mismo color, giré la vista.

- Tengo aquí una nota de Blaise sobre su trabajo… pero aún no la he leído.

¿Creía que así me asustaría? Lo llevaba claro. Después de sonreírle, leyó la nota. A continuación, se pasó la mano por el pelo, molesto.

- Bien. Primera semana aceptable. Hasta luego.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí.

- Se limita a decirme eso porque no quiere hacerme cumplidos. Eso le mataría, ¿verdad?

Por muy cabreada que estuviera, no conseguía tutearlo; el colegio ya había quedado atrás y Blaise había conseguido meterme en la cabeza que, tal vez, hubiera cambiado.

- Sí, me mataría, tienes razón. Pero puedes estar satisfecha.

- De acuerdo.

Nada más pronunciar esta frase me levanté, dispuesta a marcharme.

- Ginny.

¿Cómo? Acababa de llamarme por mi nombre. Paralizada por la sorpresa, no le sentí acercarse. De pronto me giró con brusquedad, me empotró contra la mesa y me besó salvajemente. Aquello era tan extraño que tarde dos segundos de más en reaccionar. Sin embargo, conseguí separarme de él y golpearlo con tal fuerza que mi mano se volvió roja de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué hace, imbécil?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Lo quiere todo, no es así, incluida la chica que no le va detrás como un perrito faldero?! ¡Es tan arrogante y se cree tanto el centro del mundo que ni siquiera ha pensado en la posibilidad de que yo no quisiera! No vuelva a tocarme.

Creo que realmente lo sorprendí con mi reacción. Debía de ser la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba. Menudo imbécil. ¿De verdad creía que iba a funcionarle el numerito del jefe cachondo que llama a la empleada con una voz sensual, justo en el momento en que ella se marcha? Por favor.

Me había quedado clarísimo que no debía darle ninguna oportunidad.

Un rato después, un Draco Malfoy vencido y muy cabreado no hacía más que dar vueltas. Había sido la primera vez que lo habían rechazado de esa forma. ¡Mierda! Lo tenía todo pensado: pasar una noche junto a la pelirroja para tenerla domada durante el resto de sus prácticas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: solo, frustrado y furioso. Muy furioso.

- Vas a pagármelo, Weasley.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

_¡Ya está 1 ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ais, me encantan cíomo les han puesto en este fic, están clavados! qué ganas tengo de que pase algo entre ellos, no puedo esperar! Menudo primer día que ha tenido Ginny, la verdad... bueno, se ve que a Draco no le ha importado mucho sus error XD. pero me da la impresión que va a hacérselo pasar bastante mal, a la pobre... eso si no se lo montan en pleno despacho, claro!! espero ke os haya gustado!!_

_**Vermilion22**: muchas gracias por el comentario, me ha animado un montón!! /!! a mí también me encanta esta pareja y es ke este fic, no sé por ké, pero lo vi y me encantó!! XD. además, la autora original la ha desarrolado muy bien, la verdad. espero ke te haya gustado el primer capítulo largo, ya me dirás ké te ha parecido. muxos besos!_

_**lusaka**: hola! vaya, no sabía ke conocieras este mundillo. bueno, si ves algún error dímerlo, porke yo lo he traducido tal cual, pero no tengo mucha idea de cómo van los grupos, las reuniones,... por ahora la historia original no está terminada (tiene 4 capítulos y el prólogo), pero si sigue a este ritmo promete!! muxas gracias por el comentario y espero ke te haya gustado este cap tb!!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola otra vez!! bueno, de entrada kiero darte las gracias porke creo ke, ahora mismo, eres la autora ke me firma en mayor número de fics. muxas gracias!! a ver cuándo sigo con los míos propios, ke tengo muchas ideas! espero ke no te haya decepcionado y te garantizo ke la continuación promete. muchos besos! _

_**brinitonks**: hola! ya, la verdad es ke justo cuando se subió estaba en plan de "ay, no... ", pero bueno, parece ke ya salió del bache... bueno, kizá no, porke sabiendo cómo es Draco... espero ke te haya gustado y la verdad es ke es mejor que sea corto a que se alargue innecesaramente. muchos besos!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: hola de nuevo! ké te ha parecido! espero ke, si ya el prólogo te pareció emocionante, este capítulo lo sea mucho más!! XD. ké ganas tengo de ke pase algo entre ellos, de verdad... espero no tardar mucho en renovar. bsines!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola a todos! Por fin he subido el segundo cap, aleluya! Ya sabéis: la historia original es de **siglyra** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. disfrutadlo!!_

**Capítulo 2**

¡Puf! Menos mal que el día no se me había hecho demasiado largo, no habría podido soportar ver de nuevo al creído de mierda. ¡Menudo imbécil! Estaba que echaba chispas, así que decidí relajarme yendo a una cafetería del centro, un lugar tranquilo y familiar con sofás, donde servían un chocolate caliente riquísimo y donde solía ir con mis amigos.

Nada más entrar, saludé gritando un "¡Hola!" bastante agudo, por lo que la gente se calló durante uno o dos segundos. Después, volvieron a sus conversaciones.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Estamos aquí!

Divisé a Hermione mientras saludaba con la mano en mi dirección. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, al lado de… jeje, mi hermanito Ronald. Empecé a sonreírme por dentro ¿Acaso estaban en plena cita? Sin embargo, perdí la sonrisa rápidamente, al tiempo que me arreglaba como podía el pelo y la ropa, mientras caminaba. Y todo por el chico que se encontraba tapado por Hermione.

- ¡Hola Mione, hermanito!- saludé, besando a la primera en la mejilla y dándole una torta al segundo en la espalda- Hola, Harry- terminé, temblorosa.

¡Dios mío, qué guapo era! Y pensar que siempre, desde el colegio, me había gustado, llegándome a costar mucho tiempo poder controlarme delante de él. Siempre había sido mi tipo… y lo seguía siendo: cabellos castaños despeinados, gafas de intelectual, ojos verdes penetrantes, rostro magnífico y cuerpo… bueno, del cuerpo no sabía mucho, pero después de tanto tiempo fijándome en cada movimiento que hacía, llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba nada mal. Además, tenía una prometedora carrera de médico por delante. ¡Ay! Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era imaginármelo con la bata blanca…

- Ginny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- susurró con un tono sensual.

- ¿Eh?

- He dicho "Ginny, ¿quieres un poco de té?"

Conseguí farfullar, roja como un tomate (Dios, no lo había pasado tan mal desde el espantoso poema del sapo en sexto curso), que prefería chocolate caliente y fue a pedírmelo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero yo me hice la loca.

- Venga, Ginny, cuéntanos qué tal te va con tu maravilloso jefe.

De repente me sentí más cómoda: podía ponerle verde a gusto.

- Es un gilipollas manipulador y baboso.

- ¡¿Cómo que "baboso"?!- se alarmó Ron.

- Ha intentado ligar conmigo.

- ¡¿Malfoy te ha acosado?!- gritó mi hermano.

De repente escuché un ruido bastante extraño a mi espalda, procedente de los pulmones de Harry. Parecían haber expulsado todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo en un momento. Parecía enfadado. Yo ya sabía que eran enemigos acérrimos en Hogwarts y que muchas de sus "discusiones" habían acabado en la enfermería; Malfoy acompañado de una chica distinta cada vez y Harry con sus dos mejores amigos. Finalmente Harry se sentó, me tendió el chocolate y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Trabajas en su empresa, ¿no?

- Sí, así es.

- Cambia de trabajo, Ginny.

- No, eso sí que no. Es verdad que Malfoy es una molestia, pero me encanta mi equipo de trabajo.

- Acabo de escuchar que ha intentado algo contigo.

- Está bien, Harry. No ha sido un "acoso" propiamente dicho, además, puedo defenderme bien sola. Soy mayorcita, ¿no crees? ¡Ningún albino como él va a poder conmigo!

En realidad, estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Por quién me estaba tomando? Harry pareció bastante sorprendido por mi respuesta, tanto que no contestó. Durante el resto de la noche, le pillé mirándome el pecho fijamente. ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin el señor Potter se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer! ¡Y a la que sólo sacaba un año, además! Sentí que había acertado con la ropa que llevaba: el escote de la camisa era muy prominente y me las hacía enormes. Dios mío, tal vez por eso Malfoy había intentado… eh… tirarme sobre la mesa. En ese momento me prometí a mí misma no volver a ponerme esa prenda para trabajar.

Los tres me acompañaron en coche hasta la residencia donde me alojaba. Nada más llegar, me metí en la ducha, mientras pensaba en Harry. Esta vez, me había besado bastante cerca del labio al despedirse, así que estaba bastante emocionada. No es que nadie me hubiera besado antes ni hubiera tenido novios en los veinte años de mi vida, es que había pasado nueve años, ¡nueve!, enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano, por lo que era normal estar así, incluso aunque me hubiera olvidado bastante de él, lo confieso.

Nada más salir del cuarto de baño, con pelo aún chorreando, observé que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz del móvil. Aquello no solía sucederme (incluso respondía al móvil en el baño), aunque deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera del trabajo porqu no tenía una voz precisamente aceptable en el contestador.

Perfecto, sí era del trabajo. Pero por suerte era Andy, que se había echado a reír después de escuchar mi voz grabada.

"Hola, Ginny, soy Andy. Acabo de hablar con el jefe, que no estaba de muy buen humor, por cierto… bueno, en realidad nunca lo está… resumiendo: quiere que asistas a la próxima reunión administrativa con Blaise. O sea, mañana. Dice que es una buena oportunidad para los que hacen las prácticas en su empresa, así que tómatelo como un cumplido, ¡cree que tu trabajo es bueno! Yo creo que es un poco pronto todavía, pero bueno… ¡Ah, por cierto! Vete bien vestida. ¡Besos! ¡Hasta mañana!".

Menudo cabrón. Sabía perfectamente que Andy nunca había ido a esa clase de reuniones, aunque había oído algo sobre ellas en los pasillos y también había visto a Blaise hablando de ellas. Esas sesiones se celebraban en presencia del jefazo, Lucius Malfoy, y, por lo visto, servían básicamente para convencer a los accionistas de que no trataran de aumentar su poder sobre la empresa. Resumiendo: Malfoy padre e hijo se dedicaban a comerle la cabeza a la gente, exigiendo mejores contratos y trabajo (sabiendo perfectamente que no los necesitaban). Y yo, la inocente estudiante de prácticas recién llegada, estaba a punto de meterme en la boca del lobo.

- ¡Se va a enterar ese estúpido chimpancé!- durante dos segundos, me imaginé un chimpancé con el pelo rubio- ¡Voy a enseñarle hasta qué punto soy profesional, impecable, irreprochable, trabajadora e inteligente!

Entonces preparé el traje negro (chaqueta y falda de tubo), los tacones y las medias oscuras para el día siguiente. Después me preparé algo de cenar en la cocina común de la residencia y me metí en la cama.

Al día siguiente me presenté en la oficina con un moño de bailarina y maletín negro, bastante incómoda en el traje, pero sin mostrarlo. La reunión era a las diez, así que tenía una hora por delante todavía. Me dirigí hacia el despacho donde trabajaba y donde ya se encontraban Lavender y Blaise. Éste me silbó nada más entrar.

- El estilo de "secretaria sexy" te pega bastante.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grité- ¡¿Cómo que "secretaria sexy"?!

Blaise rió, satisfecho con mi respuesta.

- Tranquila, lo decía para molestarte. En realidad, prefiero tu ropa colorida, del estilo… ¡"estudiante sexy"!

Al ver que me estaba mortificando más aún, se echó a reír de nuevo.

- Pues no quiero ser sexy- respondí.

- Pues te jodes, cariño, porque lo eres por naturaleza. Con ese color de pelo, ¿quién puede evitar tener todo tipo de fantasías? Además, con esa cara tan bonita que tienes y esa piel…

- ¡Blaise!

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba completamente estirado sobre la mesa. Los otros llegaron al poco tiempo, así que seguimos comentando el tema del anuncio del coche. A las diez menos diez, Blaise me cogió del codo.

- ¿Nos disculpáis? Tenemos que ir a una reunión. Volveremos para el almuerzo.

Tomamos el ascensor (el normal) y, viendo que estaba bastante nerviosa, Blaise trató de calmarme: puesto que era el mejor amigo de Draco, trataría de hablar él todo el rato, evitando que yo lo hiciera. En caso de que me tocara hacerlo, me cubriría las espaldas. Pero como, según él, hacía un buen trabajo, no iba a pasar nada.

En la sala tan sólo había una mesa enorme rodeada de veinte sillas. Al llegar, ya había cerca de diez hombres, que no conocía y que imaginé fueran accionistas, junto con algunos jefes de equipo, como Blaise, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, todos ellos discutiendo sobre las distintas campañas. Draco Malfoy también estaba allí, apoyado sobre la ventana. Vestía un traje impecable, sin corbata. Confieso que estaba impresionante. Se acercó para saludar a Blaise y hablar con él.

- Mi padre está de muy mal humor esta mañana, ayer discutió con mi madre…

Estaba un poco molesta escuchando esa conversación, pero él me ignoraba completamente.

- O sea, si no me equivoco, ¿va a estar más difícil que de costumbre?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, tu equipo hace un buen trabajo. De eso no cabe duda.

Al decir esto último se giró hacia mí, para mi sorpresa, con un brillo en los ojos. Después de examinarme de arriba abajo, habló de nuevo:

- Será la señorita Weasley quien presentará el proyecto a mi padre.

Antes de que pudiéramos protestar, Malfoy se alejó, mientras un hombre entraba en la sala. Todas las conversaciones terminaron y yo me senté rápidamente junto a Blaise.

Lucius Malfoy tenía presencia, aquello era indudable; figura esbelta, ojos penetrantes y pelo largo plateado extrañamente recogido en una coleta. Le quedaba bien. Su hijo se le parecía increíblemente y ambos, el uno junto al otro, derrochaban una fuerza increíble. Además, tenían la misma manera de caminar, como depredadora. No obstante, la consideré bastante sensual, para mi desgracia.

Lucius estuvo un cuarto de hora mostrando, con ayuda de los gráficos, lo perezosos y débiles que éramos. A continuación comenzaron las exposiciones. Blaise y yo éramos los representantes del tercer equipo pero, al ver la evaluación de los dos anteriores ("No es válido. ¡Empezad de nuevo!"), empecé a temerme lo peor. Draco me observaba fijamente, bastante satisfecho por el estado en el que me encontraba. Finalmente, me llegó el turno. Tenía todo el peso del equipo sobre mí: si teníamos que volver a empezarlo todo, sería por mi culpa.

- Bueno, en relación con la campaña, hemos decidido insistir sobre la seguridad del vehículo. Se trata de una berlina familiar y distintos estudios han demostrado que, después de los atentados estadounidenses todo el mundo está más pendiente de la seguridad propia y de sus familias, independientemente de la nacionalidad. Por supuesto, no vamos a abandonar la estética y el aspecto técnico. De hecho, ya hemos elegido la fotografía, el color y el tema general que vamos a usar para la campaña fotográfica. Los dibujantes e informáticos ya están trabajando en ello. En cuanto a la campaña televisiva, esta mañana justo estábamos ultimando los detalles.

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Si no me he equivoco- prosiguió Lucius Malfoy- ya habéis acabado con la campaña de carteles.

- Sí, señor- contesté rápidamente, nada más ver su ceja levantarse.

- Quiero que insistáis en el aspecto técnico para la campaña televisiva. La mayoría de los compradores de vehículos son hombres, así que quiero que incrementéis su autoestima en la publicidad. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

- Por supuesto, señor.

Cuando evaluó al equipo siguiente, mi corazón volvió a latir. Había salido todo bien, ¿no? Blaise me sonrió orgulloso, todo parecía ir bien. Entonces lancé una mirada fulminante a Malfoy hijo que, por el contrario, estaba inexpresivo. Je, je. Había ganado.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento todo se torció. En mitad de la exposición del hombre calvo de mi derecha, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Bueno, por lo menos lo había puesto en modo vibrador. No obstante, la melodía del "Rey León" que empezó a sonar justo después me indicó lo contrario. El hombre se paró en mitad de una frase y me miró, completamente molesto. Podría haberse escuchado el zumbido de una mosca de no ser por el "Hakuna Matata" que se repetía.

- ¿De quién es ese móvil?- rugió el jefe.

Rápidamente lo saqué del bolsillo y apreté al botón rojo.

- ¿Señorita…?

- Weasley- respondió el hijo en mi lugar.

- Señorita Weasley, conteste al teléfono.

- Es… es un mensaje, señor.

- Bueno, entonces léanoslo en voz alta.

Temblando, desbloqueé el teléfono y leí el mensaje:

- "Hola Ginny, soy Harry. Me gustaría verte esta noche, ¿qué dices? Dime a qué hora sales y pasaré a buscarte."

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Draco- ¿Harry cómo?

- Potter, señor- murmuré, bajando la cabeza.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron las miradas y el primero añadió:

- Sus citas no son un tema de conversación adecuado para esta reunión, pobretona. Salga de aquí.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, salí y la cerré despacio. Me había llamado "pobretona". Lucius Malfoy me había llamado "pobretona" delante de todo el mundo después de obligarme a leer un mensaje personal en voz alta. Dios mío, me iban a despedir. De repente sentí lágrimas de rabia invadiéndome los ojos y acabé sentándome en una silla del pasillo. ¡Y pensar que hace un momento creía que todo iba sobre ruedas…! Sabía perfectamente que la única culpable era yo, que debí de haberme asegurado de que el teléfono estaba en silencio antes de la reunión, pero no pude evitar enfadarme con Harry. Si hubiera mandado el mensaje media hora antes, o incluso después, en plena discusión con los accionistas, nada de esto habría pasado. Justo cuando estaba quitándome el moño, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a un Draco Malfoy silencioso.

- Van a despedirme, ¿verdad?

Se plantó delante de mí.

- ¡Respóndame, por lo menos!

- ¿Sales con Potter?

Aquello era demasiado.

- ¡Eso no le importa!

Levanté la vista, comprobando que tenía las cejas levantadas y las manos en las caderas. Con aquella postura, la camisa le apretaba por delante y, sin saber por qué, me pregunté cuánto aguantarían los botones en caso de tirar de ella.

- Parece que te guste ponerme nervioso de todas las maneras posibles, pobretona.

- ¡No diga estupideces! ¡Mi vida privada no le importa! ¡De todos modos, no estoy saliendo con Harry!

- Todavía no, por lo visto.

Después de gruñirlo, agité la cabeza para deshacer el moño por completo. Por fin tenía el pelo suelto.

- Entonces, ¿me van a despedir?- pregunté tapada por el pelo.

- Si no intervengo en tu favor, sí- contestó divertido.

Levanté la cabeza con brusquedad, golpeándome contra su muslo. Entonces me la agarró con ambas manos, enrollando sus dedos entre mi melena rojiza y mirándome fijamente. Sentí que me deshacía.

- Dime, ¿qué puedes darme a cambio de impedir tu despido?

Había acercado su cara hacia la mía bastante, de manera que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Suélteme!

- Sacas conclusiones muy rápidamente y parece que no te desagradan.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡Y deje ya ese rollo de "tengo mejor posición social así que domino"!

Relajó un poco las manos y recuperó la compostura. Por contra, sus dedos seguían entrelazados en mi pelo.

- No necesito estar en mejor posición social que alguien para dominarlo, encanto.

- No me llame "encanto".

Ignoró por completo ese último comentario y siguió reflexionando, con la vista fija en sus manos alrededor de mi pelo. Era cierto que el contraste era bastante llamativo entre el rojo fuego de mi pelo y la palidez de sus manos, bastante bonitas, por cierto.

- Ya sé lo que quiero- concluyó- Quiero que salgas con Potter.

Me quedé perpleja.

- No he terminado. Quiero que salgas con él, que lo seduzcas con tu físico, que te acuestes con él y que lo dejes. Quiero que me enseñes sus mensajes de desesperación y escuchar su voz suplicante en tu contestador.

Tenía una mirada ardiente.

- Está completamente loco. ¡Deje que me vaya!

Cuando comencé a desenrollar sus manos de mi pelo, me agarró las mías y se inclinó hacia adelante, de manera que su flequillo me acariciaba la frente. Era una sensación tan dulce como fría.

- O aceptas o me las apaño para que no encuentres trabajo en ninguna empresa de publicidad.

- No diga chorradas. Parece un amante con ansias de venganza.

Entonces se echó a reír.

- No, te aseguro que sólo me gustan las mujeres. Tan sólo quiero verlo sufrir para… recordar viejos tiempos.

- ¿Lo odia hasta ese extremo? ¿Sabe? No es bueno vivir en el pasado…

- Me importa una mierda tu opinión. Haz lo que te ordeno o te prometo que destruiré tu carrera laboral antes incluso de que empiece.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar, pero tampoco me di por vencida.

- Está bien. Acepto.

Me levanté, pero él no se apartó. Estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, aunque yo le llegaba por los hombros. Sentía que las légrimas me saldrían en un momento u otro.

- Lo odio- finalicé, antes de alejarme lo más rápidamente posible.

--

Draco la observaba alejándose, bastante más confuso de lo que creía. Sí, había ganado esa batalla. Iba a disfrutar viendo a Potter sufrir. Pero lo que realmente le estaba subiendo la adrenalina en aquel momento, era recordar el contacto con los rizos pelirrojos, además de imaginárselos extendidos sobre la almohada blanca, en su apartamento restringido.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Siento mucho el retraso! pero entre las vacaciones y los virus del ordenador no he podido actualizar, con las ganitas que tenía! bueno, qué se le va a hacer. ahora el resto del verano a traducir, escribir y... estudiar TT. maldita universidad!! _

_¡Ayyy, cada vez me gusta más este fic! ¡Cómo se nota la tensión sexual en el ambiente! a saber lo que se imaginó Draco al ver así a Ginny. a ver cuánto tarda en caer la pelirroja. Ais, cómo me gusta Draco en este fic... es tan cabrón ke... XD. Aunke por ahora parece ke Ginny está más pendiente de Harry, pero bueno, esperemos ke no dure mucho y ke caiga rápidamente en brazos del rubiales XD. espero no tardar mucho en renovar!_

_**cristiinaa**: buenas! pues sí, Draco es un cabróin, con todas las palabras (creo ke este cap lo demuestra suficientemente XD). pero también está clarísimo ke está coladito por Ginny y claro, para alguien como él, tan "golfo" eso no puede ser nada bueno! así ke hala, a tocar las narices! bueno, todo sea por alejar a Harry de Ginny (grr) gracias por el review. bsines!_

_**Sheba7**: gracias por el comentario! qué te ha parecido el cap? parece ke Draco ya ha empezado a maquinar... y a Ginny le va a tocar aguantar mucho, eso seguro! espero que sigas leyéndolo y opinando. muchos besos!_

_**brinitonks**: hola de nuevo! qué te ha parecido el momento "hakuna matata" XD?? ha sido tremendo, aunque no sé si muy acertado hacerlo delante de Lucius U... en fin, ahora sólo queda ver si Ginny sigue en su puesto, aunque menudo precio tiene que pagar... muchos besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: gracias por los ánimos! pues sí, has acertado: Ginny no hace más que sufrir en la empresa, no sé qué haría si me encontrara en su piel !! bueno, estoy segura de que Draco no va a dejarla irse así como así XD. gracias por comentar y muchos besos!_

_**lusaka**: muchas gracias por el comentario! la verdad es que la traducción de las expresiones me resulta difícil algunas veces, porke no sé muy bien lo que quieren decir! pero lo prefiero antes que la traducción textual que, como dices, muchas veces resulta incomprensibe. me alegra un montón que pienses así!! u!! rerspecto a lo del beso, es posible que haya perdido la tensión sexual pero tú tranquila, que Draco va a tenerlo muy difícil para que Ginny lo corresponda (sinceramente, cuanto más tarden mejor!! XD). gracias por comentar y espero que sigas leyendo. muchos besos!_

_**Domino666**: hola! vaya, no me digas que de verdad eres publicista?? pues me viene de lujo, porque yo no sé nada de nada sobre ese mundo (lo poco que he visto en internet XD), así que si ves algún error en el trabajo, las reuniones... dímelo porfa! de verdad es tan caótica la vida de un publicista como aparece en el fic? (ya me ha despertado el gusanillo XD). gracias por los ánimos. muchos besos!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: hola de nuevo! no te preocupes, que enseguida recupèro el ritmillo de las traducciones XD. me alegra mucho que también te guste esta historia y ya me contarás qué te ha parecido el capítulo (donde Draco está cabrón como pocas veces lo he visto XD). muchos besos!_

_**Barby-.(Aprile)**: hola! no sabes cómo me alegra saber que este fic te ha animado a volver a leer!! u!! y también gracias por los ánimos, por supuesto! espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (ya empieza a ponerse problemático para Ginny de verdad XD). muchos besos!_

_**Jane Malfoy-028**: hola y gracias por tu apoyo! la verdad es que a mí me encantó la historia desde que leí el prólogo y estaba segurísima de que a los lectores españoles les iba a encantar igualmente XD. así que me alegro un montón de no haber escogido mal! espero que siga gustándote tanto como hasta ahora. muchos besos!_

_**monyk**: buenas! gracias por el review. has pensado lo mismo que yo respecto al fic y yo también le dije casi lo mismo a la autora original XD!! quizá te haya llamado la atención por la ubicación del fic (nunca me habría imaginado a Ginny en una agencia de publicidad!) o por el carácter de los personajes (Draco me ha enamorado locamente XD). pero sea lo que sea espero que te siga gustando. muchos besos!_

_**shey**: gracias por el comentario y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! espero que sigas leyéndolo. muchos besos!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: gracias por el review! creo que piensas lo mismo que yo respecto al fic; supongo que el hecho de que sea un UA tan distinto y que Draco y Giny tengan tantísimo carácter promete bastante. y, como tú has dicho, Draco no ha perdido el tiempo a la hora de amargar a la pobre Ginny. Imagino cómo debe de estar pasándolo... pero me encanta que la haga sufrir un poquillo! gracias por los ánimos. muchos besos!_

_**escarlatagranger**: gracias por el review! espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho. yo también que creo que Draco hace bien bajándole los humos, pero en este cap parece un auténtico torturador! XD. de todos modos, Ginny tampoco se intimida frente a él, sino todo lo contrario yu eso está genial!! espero que sigas disfrutándolo. muchos besos!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Como ya sabéis, la historia original pertenece a **siglyra** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 3**

¡Pero, pero...! ¡Es increíble que ese tipo me hubiera pedido algo parecido! ¡Si de verdad pensaba que aceptaría como un perrito faldero lo llevaba claro, el muy imbécil! Todo lo contrario; de hecho, pensaba darle una buena lección a ese pervertido. Sí, "pervertido" en el sentido literal, que ama la perversión, porque dejar a Harry Potter no es más que una abominable perversión. Nada, no había nada de lo que discutir; si conseguía tener a Harry a mi lado por supuesto que no pensaba abandonarlo. ¿Qué se creía Malfoy, eh? ¿Que por ser guapo pensaba acceder a todos sus deseos? Vale, sí, había aceptado el trato, pero únicamente para que no me despidiera y ganar algo de tiempo mientras se me ocurriese algo.

- ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

El idiota de Malfoy conseguía ponerme histérica. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil conseguirlo, a diferencia de él. Sin embargo me había dado cuenta de que yo, Ginny Weasley, era la única persona que conseguía ponerle nervioso… físicamente. Jeje. Punto para mí.

Finalmente, mi plan se resumió a lo siguiente: saldría con Harry, tendría una relación larga y estable con el héroe de mi infancia y, respecto al pesado de mierda, me inventaría cualquier excusa que quisiera oír hasta que acabara las prácticas. En ese momento, le mandaría al carajo. Perfecto. Bastaría con decirle a menudo "Sí, pero es que no puedo dejarlo ahora; aún no me ha dicho que me quiere y podría estropearse todo si me doy mucha prisa…" y estaría en mi bolsillo. Iba a disfrutar cada momento que enrojeciera de rabia, frente a ese pálido semblante suyo tan habitual.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Me sobresalté de repente, justo para observar a Blaise que me miraba preocupado. Prosiguió:

- Estabas hablando sola en el pasillo, así que…

- Lo siento, Blaise. Es sólo que… eh… ¿qué tal ha terminado la reunión?

Suspiró antes de echarse a reír.

- Bueno, se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente… además Draco se marchó justo después de ti y volvió antes de que se acabase, con un aire de triunfo que no decía nada bueno… ¿Se ha cabreado mucho contigo? Te pido perdón en su lugar, es que a veces es tan estirado…

- Bah, no te preocupes- mentí- me ha echado la bronca pero no me ha despedido ni nada parecido.

- Estarías asustada, ¿no?

- Pues sí- era inútil mentir esta vez. Me había puesto muy nerviosa, con esa manía suya de enroscar sus dedos en mi pelo- Esto… Blaise. Voy un momento al servicio y enseguida vuelvo a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

- No hay problema. Hasta ahora.

Entonces me precipité al servicio de mujeres donde, sentada en un váter, respondí a Harry: "¡Hola, Harry! Me apetece un montón salir contigo, así podré contarte mi apasionante vida al servicio de Draco Malfoy, je je. Hoy salgo a las seis de la tarde, pero quiero arreglarme, así que pásate a las siete y media por la residencia, ¿vale? Hasta luego. Besos. G."

Pues sí, no era plan de salir enfundada en mi traje de secretaria. En su lugar elegí la camiseta que me hacía unas tetas enormes. ¡Mucho mejor!

El resto del día se pasó bastante rápido, deseando que Malfoy no se paseara por el despacho. En su lugar se acercó Andy, medio divertida medio preocupada por mí, después del momento "Hakuna Matata en plena reunión". Sin embargo, la tranquilicé (soy muy convincente cuando miento), diciéndole que estas cosas me pasaban a menudo y que no había habido consecuencias más drásticas. Sin embargo…

¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Eras las siete y media y acababa de salir de la ducha! Toc, toco. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Ya voy!- grité.

- Gin- dijo Harry, al otro lado de la puerta- tan sólo tienes que dar dos pasos para llegar a la puerta. Venga, seguro que llegas. ¡Ánimo!

- Gracias por recordarme que mi habitación mide nueve metros cuadrados, ¡simpático!

Mientras se reía, me puse el sujetador y una camisa y me quité la toalla de la cabeza. A continuación abrí la puerta.

- Ginny, ponte una falda, por favor- dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

¡Mierda, me había olvidado de la parte de abajo! Menos mal que la toalla me tapaba las bragas. Después de ponerme la falda, volví a abrir la puerta. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Vamos, Harry, que sólo has visto un poco del muslo. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

- Sí, pero… es que…

Estuvo balbuceando algo durante cinco minutos, al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia las escaleras. Me llevó a un pequeño restaurante italiano, con velas en las mesas incluidas. Perfecto. Entonces recordé que no debía pedirme espaguetis (soy terrible comiendo espaguetis; ¿cómo lo hace la gente para enrollarlos como es debido en el tenedor? A mí me va más pincharlos y aspirarlos: ¡guarrada garantizada!), así que elegí los canelones de pescado. ¡Ñam! Harry me miró divertido:

- Es cierto que a ti siempre te han gustado las sustancias raras. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando jugabas en el barro, en la granja de tus padres.

- Sí, gracias por recordarme ese maravilloso episodio de mi vida, Harry. Tú siempre tan cortés.

Pareció bastante incómodo al escuchar esto.

- No, tan sólo quise decir que… bueno, me pareció divertido.

- ¿Así que te gusta el barro? Ya veo.

Entonces abrió la boca y los ojos como platos. Qué mono. Y se relajó.

- Nunca he sabido cómo tratar a las chicas…

- Escucha, Harry, me has invitado a cenar y, por lo que veo, piensas pagar tú. Estoy muy contenta, ¿sabes? Eres un encanto. Así que relájate y cuéntame qué tal el día, ¿vale? No te pongas nervioso; soy yo, Ginny y, por muy chica que sea, sigo siendo yo.

Para que se relajara, decidí empezar yo misma la conversación contándole mi jornada laboral. Me aseguré de criticar bien a Malfoy aunque, eso sí, omitiendo el plan que había tramado. A continuación hizo esas bromas tan irónicas suyas, sin reírse, y yo acabé manchándome entera la cara por la comida, lo que provocó que se cayera de la silla. En definitiva, nos lo pasamos en grande. De hecho, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que me pregunté si era real.

Sin embargo, de vuelta a casa, en el coche, recordé las exigencias de Draco y me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si me pedía un plazo, sin importar lo que le dijese? ¿Y si se ponía agresivo? ¿Y si me despedía después de todo? Entonces me fijé en Harry mientras conducía y se reía recordando algunas chorradas de Fred y George. Ni hablar, no pensaba plantarlo… si es que llegaba a pasar algo, claro.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Seguro que nos besaríamos! ¡Estábamos muy cerca de la residencia, socorro! Una vez allí, la portera me abrió y Harry me acompañó hasta la puerta, muy callado. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, así que miré alrededor y dije:

- Has sido muy amable, muchas gra… ¡mmmm!

Vale. Acababa de besarme por sorpresa. Después de mover los brazos, agarré su jersey y lo empujé hacia mí, besándolo a mi turno, muy dulcemente.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Y me subí a mi habitación. Parecía contento. Uf.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al trabajo más guerrera que de costumbre (de hecho, me había puesto la falda larga de colorines que yo misma me había hecho), pero todo se truncó cuando Hedí me avisó de que tenía una reunión importantísima e inevitable en el despacho de Andy. Órdenes de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- grité, abriendo la puerta del despacho con violencia.

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó. No era humano ser tan estirado; seguro que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres. Llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás y vestía completamente de negro. No pude evitar encontrarlo muy atractivo. Era el mismo Diablo.

- Oiga, ¿por qué no se busca un despacho en este piso? Me parece una falta de respeto hacia Andy echarla del suyo únicamente para echarme la bronca…- ¡vaya! ¡Había fruncido el ceño!- ¡No es un bloque de hielo! ¡Es un milagro, sus cejas se han movido! ¡No es un muerto viviente! ¡Aleluya!

- Cállate, pobretona. Me pones enfermo- entonces se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. Ups- Ayer. Cena con Potter. Resumen. Ya.

Entonces observó mi falda, pero se contentó con apretar los labios.

- Un desastre; me tiró el vino por la camisa y me dijo que era fea. Además, me tocó pagar porque se escaqueó, completamente borracho, y yo volví a casa llorando. Ya está- concluí, sonriendo a cada palabra. No pensé ni por un instante que fuera a creerme, tan sólo dije aquello para molestarlo. Entonces me lanzó una mirada heladora, cruzando sus brazos- Está bien. Fue perfecto; fuimos a cenar a un restaurante precioso, pagó, bebió agua, me acompañó y nos acostamos. Estuvo increíble. Tamaño grande.

Al escuchar esto se molestó de verdad. Je je.

- Deja de reírte en mi cara, pobretona.

- ¡Pero es cierto! Lo he resumido todo.

- ¿Te has acostado con él en la primera cita?

Vale, puesto que estaba tan nervioso, decidí seguir mintiendo.

- ¿Y qué? Hace años que llevo esperándolo, no creería que iba a dejar pasar la ocasión, ¿verdad? Además se quedó a dormir, así que ¿dónde está el problema? Estuvo increíble y lo siento si eso le provoca un complejo de inferioridad. Bueno no, no lo siento.

Vaya, estaba consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa acerca de algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

- No tengo ningún complejo de inferioridad, Weasley- replicó, levantando una ceja con arrogancia.

- En realidad, me hubiera sorprendido que lo tuviera, incluso sobre algo tan nimio- estaba desanimada; tenía tanta seguridad al hablar de sí mismo que no merecía la pena ni siquiera criticarlo.

- Bueno, quiero un resumen de cada cita y seré yo quien te diga cuándo dejarlo.

Respondí con una mueca a la proposición, mientras trataba de deshacer un nudo de pelo.

- ¿Quiere también una lista con las posturas que hacemos?

- Si tú quieres, pelirroja.

Me dirigí a la puerta encogiéndome de hombros, pero antes de salir añadí:

- ¿Y no se le ha pasado por la cabeza que, tal vez, me castiga a mí al mismo tiempo que a él? Ah no, es cierto, le da igual; sólo soy una Weasley y, como tal, no tengo derecho a ser feliz cuando un Malfoy anda cerca.

Mientras cerraba la puerta se produjo un silencio, seguido de la respuesta:

- Hazme el favor de no volver a ponerte esa prenda que usas por falda en mi edificio, si no te importa.

¿Con que la falda, eh? Muy bien, pues pensaba ponérmela lo más a menudo posible.

Los días siguientes salí más veces con Harry a cenar, al cine… sin embargo, nos despedíamos con besos bastante tímidos, lo que resultaba frustrante. Pero tampoco me atrevía a cogerle del jersey y tirarlo contra mi cama, así que…

Uno de esos días vino a buscarme al trabajo, con la blusa de residente bajo el brazo. El equipo se quedó mirándome, en el hall, sonriéndome con picardía. Nada más cruzar la puerta, escuché a Lavender, Parvati y Neville gritando un "¡¡Uuuuhhh!!", que me enrojeció casi tanto como mi pelo. Harry, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en las ventanas del edificio. Al llegar lo besé en la mejilla, pero no se movió.

- Hola, Harry- saludé- ¿Qué estás mirando?

- A Malfoy- gruñó.

Levanté la vista y divisé una silueta oscura detrás de las ventanas de la sala de reuniones. Nos miraba fijamente, con las manos a la espalda.

- Ven- dije, asustada de repente- nos vamos.

Entonces me cogió de la cintura y nos alejamos de allí.

- ¿Lo ves a menudo en el trabajo?

- Eh… no. Los jefes se quedan en sus despachos, ya sabes. Además, yo no soy más que una estudiante en prácticas. Pero trabajo en el equipo de Blaise Zabini, ¿te acuerdas de él?

- Por supuesto- respondió inquieto- es el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

- Pues es muy simpático y divertido, además sabe muy bien lo que hace. En realidad, todo mi equipo es genial.

Harry frunció el ceño, antes de añadir:

- Sí, claro, sobre todo cuando se quedaba callado mientras Malfoy nos molestaba. En fin, ¿qué te apetece hacer esta noche? Es fin de semana, podemos salir hasta tarde.

Oh, oh. ¿Estaba pensando en que durmiera en su casa? Y, si nos acostábamos, seguramente querría dar un paso más conmigo (es científico, por mucho que los tíos juren por quien más quieran que no) y, si eso sucedía, me vería obligada a seguir las órdenes de Malfoy ¡y eso sería terrible! Al final quedamos con Ron y Hermione en el bar de siempre. Para evitar todo esto, a las dos de la mañana, dije que tenía un tremendo dolor de estómago y Ron, en calidad de hermano mayor, me llevó a casa, donde mi madre me preparó una manzanilla. Perfecto.

Estuve todo el domingo trabajando sobre el proyecto de anuncio televisivo. Me encargaba de buscar la música, de entre todas las melodías que Luna me había llevado por la mañana. Después de echar un vistazo mis nueve metros cuadrados de habitación, me preguntó sin rodeos:

- ¿Sales con Harry Potter? Me acuerdo de él en el colegio. Se lleva muy mal con el señor Malfoy.

Asentí con la cabeza. Luna inclinó la suya, mirándome a los ojos.

- Si alguna vez tienes problemas, Ginny, sabes que estoy aquí.

Y se fue. Era rara.

Al día siguiente apenas tuve tiempo de saludar a todo el mundo (excepto a Pansy; parecía que no le caía muy bien), cuando Andy apareció, molesta.

- Draco está una vez más en mi despacho esperándote, Ginny. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- ¡Nada!- protesté.

- Quizá esté enamorado de ti- opinó Lavender.

Entonces Pansy se giró a la velocidad del rayo para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¡Puagh!- respondí- No digas esas cosas, Lavender, es asqueroso. Bueno, voy a ver- dije, antes de salir- ¿Se puede?- pregunté.

Estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Me sobresalté y él pareció satisfecho. Un día más, vestía de negro.

- ¿Nunca se cambia de ropa? Hay que hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿sabe?

Entonces levantó la vista al cielo.

- Mi sastre me hace ropa negra a medida, cosa de la que tú no podrás nunca disfrutar, Weasley.

- Gracias a Dios, así nunca pareceré un enterrador.

Pero él no siguió con la discusión.

- Te vi el viernes con Potter.

- Lo sé…

- Parece que ya está bastante enamorado de ti. Dentro de poco llegará el momento.

- ¡Pero si sólo han pasado dos semanas!

- Quizá sea porque tus encantos- miró partes concretas de mi cuerpo- lo han cautivado.

Al escuchar esto empecé a impacientarme.

- No creo que esté enamorado, señor. Aún no me ha dicho nada y no se trata de algo que se vea con los gestos, simplemente.

- Si crees que he caído en tu pequeña trampa, pelirroja, te equivocas. Sé perfectamente que piensas intentarlo todo para seguir con Potter, pero figúrate que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que vas a hacer el favor de obedecerme.

De pronto se acercó a mí, amenazante, hasta arrinconarme contra la puerta del despacho. Estaba asqueada.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¡Es repugnante! ¡Estoy muy bien con él y es nuestra vida privada! Y, ¡joder! ¡Por una vez que me va bien con alguien! ¡Por una vez que no intentan dejarme a la primera ocasi…

Me tapé la boca con la mano, pero Malfoy me atrapó el brazo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada.

- Aún no te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- Mentirosa. ¿Por qué me has mentido, Weasley? ¿Qué esperabas que creyera, que salía contigo sólo para eso y que aún no estaba enamorado de ti? Estúpida niñata.

Le di una torta en la cara al momento. Tenía las lágrimas a punto de estallar, furiosa por haber sido tan estúpida. Se frotó la mejilla mirándome fijamente.

- Eso ha sido todavía más estúpido, querida. Una vez pase, pero dos…

Me cogió del brazo y me condujo hacia los ascensores. Me empujó al "particular" y apretó el botón con una flecha para subir y, a continuación, sobre una pequeña cruz verde. La máquina se paró de repente. Mierda, estaba encerrada allí y con él. Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa. Con los ojos como platos, me empotré a la pared.

- Me pones tan nervioso que tengo calor, pobretona. Confieso que sólo me pasa contigo.

- Qué bien.

- De todos modos estamos más tranquilos aquí, ¿no crees? Abajo cualquiera podría haber escuchado el resto de nuestra conversación y me habría tomado por un cerdo. Además, a Blaise no le habría gustado. En realidad, prefiero omitir tu comentario admitiendo que, efectivamente, soy un cerdo- añadió, al ver que habría la boca para contestarlo.

Entonces la cerré, cabreada. Él se acercó y cogió un mechón rojo que enroscó en sus dedos. Cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginarme el resto. Olía realmente bien a perfume caro, mezclado con un aroma alimonado propio.

- Tal y como iba diciendo, puesto que soy tan benévolo, te doy un plazo más amplio de tres semanas para estar con tu Potter. Después, haz lo que hemos acordado.

Estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi frente. No respondí.

Estaba allí, con sus putos cabellos rojos alrededor de su mano. Le volvía loco y no lo soportaba. Era por todo: la manera en la que fingía ignorarlo cuando la hablaba, su ropa colorida que pegaba perfectamente con su carácter y su cuerpo. Adoraba escucharla mientras le contestaba, porque significaba tenerla un poco más para él, en su despacho. Se había enfurecido cuando le contó sus experiencias sexuales con Potter y alegrado cuando supo que aún no se habían acostado. Y lo peor era que su deseo de ver sufrir a Potter se había transformado en otra cosa: saber que el desgraciado no podría volver a tocarla. Porque quería tener ese mechón de pelo rojo en su almohada.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

_Bueno, por fin me he puesto al día! de todos modos por ahora hay sólo cinco capítulos, así que imagino que no tardaré mucho más con los demás. ¡Espero que los malditos exámenes me lo permitan!_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ay, Dios, pobre Ginny, qué presión debe de estar aguantando! XD. Si tan sólo supiera lo que de verdad piensa Draco... me pregunto hasta cuándo durará esto, porke no veo yo que ni Ginny ni Draco vayan a aguantar mucho. Dios, es que así no hay quien trabaje! vaya prácticas! XD_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! jeje, pues sí, es un cabronazo, y en este capítulo ya parece hatas demenete. pero, ay, me encanta!! lo de la reunión fue bastante fuerte, no sé qué hubiera hecho en su lugar (y encima en presencia de Luius! dios, ké suicidio!). ké celosón se ha puesto Draco, eh? no sé si kerrá olvidarse de ella o no, porke es verdad que le gusta pero imagino que las diferencias sociales le cortarán un poco. gracias por comentar y muchos besos!_

_**Sheba7**: gracias por el review! me alegra que este cap te haya gustado también. pues sí, aprece que se le presentan bastantes dificultades a Harry también aunque bueno, si Ginny piensa contarle todo en principio no pará nada, no? bueno, no sé yo, porke con Draco de por medio parece que habrá complicaciones de todos modos XD. gracias por comentar y muxos besos!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: vaya review más largo! XD. muchas gracias. pues sí, esperemos que mi "maravilloso" ordenador me permita seguir actualizando durante muuuucho tiempo, porke si no lo mato definitivamente! y respecto a Draco es tal y como dices, es perfecto! Draco 100 lo veo yo. Bueno, parece ke Ginnny ha tramado un pequeño plan para el favor de Draco, no? aunque está visto que no va a salir muy bien. de todos modos, como dices, espero que Draco no apueste demasiado fuerte, no vaya a ser que se lleva sorpresas... y respecto a mí, pues intentaré aprovechar el verano al máximo posible, aunke con tantas asignatura ke recuperar no sé yo XD. disfrútalo tú también! besos!_

_**brinitonks**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, lo de los teléfonos es terrible... por eso yo siempre lo llevo en silencio! XD. claro ke luego no escucho las llamadas :S. es ke no sé ké melodía poner! . esperemos que Draco no destruya la carrera de Ginny, porke como se cabree es capaz de hacerlo... pero si lo hace no la tendrá cerca, así que no creo ;). gracias por leer y comentar! un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: gracias por el review! me alegra que te haya gstado el cap y espero que este también (cada vez se pone más emocionante XD). muxos besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola de nuevo! es verdad; Ginny ha estado mucho tiempo detrás de Harry, así que ahora que se lo trabaje un poco. de todos modos, entre Harry y Draco esperemos ke se kede con el segundo (sobre todo aquí, que es todo un cabrón XD). muxos besos!_

_**yaz**: hola! pues si te fijas en todos los capítulos pongo que la historia original pertenece a siglyra y está en francés. de todos modos no te preocpues, que sólo quedan dos capítulos para estar al mismo ritmo que la autorra original y te asewguro que los acabaré muy pronto. muchos besos!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Aquí tenéis el 4º capítulo de este fic! Recordad: la autora original es **siglyra** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo 4**

Era extraño. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora y mis manos temblaban y sudaban. Además, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, pero lo que sentía no era nada parecido a la sensación de subirse a una montaña rusa (es decir, una angustia terrible). En realidad, debía haber tenido miedo; después de todo me encontraba encerrada en el ascensor privado del jefe con el jefe, amenazándome y tirándome del pelo. Pero no tenía miedo. Entonces, ¿por qué mi cuerpo se comportaba así? Abrí los ojos (ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado) y me fijé en los de Malfoy, que se encontraban a menos de diez centímetros de mí, intentando comprenderlos.

Parecía molesto, si esa es la interpretación de levantar una ceja y echarse un poco hacia atrás.

- Deja de mirarme así, Weasley.

- Mmm.

Giré la cabeza, intentando pensar. Siempre podría contarla a Harry lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentando que comprendiera que no podía abandonar las prácticas y que actuara como un desesperado en los mensajes de mi teléfono. Exacto, pensaba contárselo todo.

Aquella decisión me ayudó a tranquilizarme y, acto seguido, desenrollé mi pelo de los dedos de mi jefe. Parecía hipnotizado, viéndome pero no observándome, con una mirada lejana que, por vez primera, notaba en él.

- Está bien, señor. Haré lo que me pide- finalicé resignada y triste.

Un segundo más tarde, me encontraba presa entre dos brazos fuertes, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro y sintiendo un par de manos en mi pelo. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar. Desprendía un olor fresco y limpio. Una mecha plateada me acariciaba la frente. Aparentemente, no pensaba hacerme nada malo aunque, de haberlo querido, tampoco habría podido evitarlo, porque me abrazaba con mucha fuerza. De pronto los brazos descendieron y me elevó unos centímetros. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello al tiempo que un escalofrío me recorría la columna de abajo a arriba hasta la nuca, sacudiéndome por completo. De repente me soltó y, aún extasiada, si siquiera me di cuenta de que el ascensor me devolvía a mi piso ni de que me expulsaba del interior. Finalmente me encontré en el pasillo, con las piernas temblando, una mano en la frente y la otra balanceándose como muerta.

- ¡Ginny! Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Neville se dirigió hacia mí y, nada más llegar, me sujeté a él y sonreí.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo me he mareado, nada más.

No pareció muy convencido con la explicación, pero se contentó con gruñir un poco.

Dios mío, ¿cómo era posible que Malfoy me hubiera hecho… una caricia? ¡Eras impensable, inadmisible! ¡Incluso poner la palabra "caricia" en la misma frase que "Draco Malfoy" carecía de sentido! Por lo visto, quería volverme loca a toda costa, hacerme perder la compostura. Sí, aquél era el objetivo de todo ese teatro y, tuve que reconocerlo al observar mi estado, lo había conseguido. Pero eso no cambiaba nada: tenía que contárselo todo a Harry para que actuara un poco…

Nada más volver a la mesa con una enorme café que Neville me acababa de traer, todo el mundo me miró con interés.

- Está todo bien- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Pansy tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero tampoco le presté demasiada atención. De hecho, siempre me miraba así. Luna fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio:

- ¿Has escogido la música, Ginny?

Mentalmente le agradecí la pregunta. Otra persona a quien debía una cena.

- Sí. He escogido un trozo de una música brasileña. Creo que pega mucho con el ritmo del anuncio: es viril, bailable… y, no sé. Vamos, que funciona. Despierta interés.

Rápidamente saqué mi memoria USB e introduje la música en la maqueta ya terminada por los informáticos. Para mi alivio, todos se alegraron al momento. Blaise me besó en la mejilla mientras me agarraba por la cintura.

- Eres la mejor, cariño.

- Qué adulador eres, cariñito.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

- ¡No seas irónica conmigo!

Me encargué de enviar la maqueta completa por mail a la dirección y el resto del día estuvimos llamando a los realizadores ya contratados, para concretar el inicio del rodaje. Por la noche llamé a Harry.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Harry? Soy Ginny. ¿Puedes quedar esta noche? El trabajo ha sido agotador hoy y me apetece relajarme- "y hablar", pensé.

- Claro, cariño. No hay problema. ¿Te vienes a cenar a mi casa?

- Perfecto. Llegaré en una hora. ¡Un beso!

Vaya, tenía un novio genial. Seguro que comprendería la situación y aceptaría ayudarme. Nada más llegar a la residencia, me duché y me puse unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana rojo. Después me dirigí a casa de Harry, un apartamento bastante acogedor situado al lado del hospital donde trabajaba. Nada más llegar, me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un delantal.

- Qué pena que lleves ropa debajo…

Estuvimos hablando y riéndonos de todo durante la cena, pro no encontré el momento apropiado para tratar el tema en cuestión. Bueno, tenía toda la noche por delante. Al acabar la cena, nos tumbamos en el sofá dispuestos a ver "Star Wars IV"

Al poco, empezamos a besarnos, primero con timidez y después con pasión. Me tumbó bajo él mientras le acariciaba el torno con mis manos, debajo de la camiseta. Después me quitó el jersey, quitándome la camiseta a la vez.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esa escena durante estos últimos años? ¡Por fin se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño! Genial, ¿no? Además, sentir cómo se endurecía mi "sueño" me excitaba todavía más. Oh, Dios mío, estaba masajeándome los pechos en ese momento. Le arranqué la camiseta. Dios mío, tenía que decirle que… oh, su mano acababa de meterse por mis bragas…

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm?...

- Harry, yo… nunca me he acostado con nadie. Ni siquiera he hecho…

- Vale, tranquila. Iré con cuidado.

Por fin lo había dicho. Entonces moví rápidamente mis piernas para conseguir quitarme el pantalón, cosa que él imitó. Estaba muy estresada, la verdad: tenía que salir todo perfecto, de lo contrario mi sueño de la infancia se iría a pique. Era una chorrada, pero me daba igual. Harry me quitó las bragas, con los ojos cerrados. Temblando, le bajé la goma de los calzoncillos, haciendo aparecer su miembro. Me sorprendió, no me esperaba que fuera tan oscuro ni que me hiciera enrojecer. Alargué los dedos y lo toqué; Harry gimió y abrió los ojos. Lo miré fijamente con su miembro en la mano. Mientras gemía, fue situándose entre mis muslos pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de introducírmelo, temiéndome un dolor terrible, se paró en seco.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- pregunté, sorprendiéndome de ser yo y no él quien preguntara algo así.

Pero no respondió, sino que estaba absorto mirando fijamente algo sobre su mesa, detrás de mi cabeza. Me giré y divisé una foto en la que salían él y Ron en el colegio, riéndose y pegándose en la espalda.

- No puedo- contestó finalmente.

Mi sangre se heló.

- Joder, Harry, ¡¿crees que es el momento de decir algo así?! ¡Te recuerdo que ya me la has metido hasta la mitad!

Precisamente, al hablar sobre eso, me fijé en que, poco a poco, iba empequeñeciéndose.

Empujé a Harry con violencia mientras me deslizaba por el sofá, sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de estallar. Cuando estaba poniéndome los pantalones y las bragas comenzó a explicarse.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Ginny, de verdad, pero no puedo. Desde el principio he sentido que algo fallaba, pero no me atrevía a mencionarlo y… joder, Ginny. Te quiero, pero como una hermana.

- ¡No parecía tu hermana hace cinco minutos!- grité, poniéndome el jersey.

- Lo sé y sé que no tengo excusa. Debí de haberme percatado antes, pero…

- Encima estás dejándome.

Mi tono de voz se volvió tranquilo e inexpresivo de pronto. Entonces se levantó y me cogió del brazo con inquietud, pero yo me solté al momento.

- No me toques. Ya has hecho bastante.

Las lágrimas acabaron por salir justo cuando cerraba la puerta. ¡Menuda puta mierda! ¡Por supuesto, tenía que pasarme a mí! ¿Cómo una hermana? ¡Joder, llevaba diez años tratando de que no me viera así! Chillé de rabia y dolor al tiempo que me tambaleaba hacia la parada del autobús antes de darme cuenta de que, a esa hora, ya no pasaba ninguno. Así pues, no tuve más remedio que caminar hacia la residencia, lo que me llevó más de una hora. Encima, para empeorar la situación, empecé a sentirme peor; seguía siendo virgen, pero me sentía sucia, lo que no me subía demasiado la autoestima. Pero, había entrado un poco, ¿no? Físicamente estaba intacta, pero me sentía asquerosa. Nula. Para rematar, nada más llegar, cubierta de lágrimas y agotada, recordé que me había dejado las bragas en casa de Harry.

Las consecuencias de todo aquello me asaltaron la mente al día siguiente, mientras llegaba al trabajo con retraso. ¿Qué diría Malfoy? Seguramente se cabrearía, pero por lo menos yo ya estaría tranquila y podría acabar mis prácticas a gusto. Algo bueno en toda la mierda que era mi vida en aquel momento (sí, lo sé, soy muy pesimista, pero bueno).

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Andy para disculparme por el retraso.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué mala cara tienes, Ginny!

Gracias. Adoro los cumplidos.

- Buenas, Andy. Ya, es que no he dormido muy bien.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¡No te habrán atacado, ¿verdad?!

- Peor- gemí.

- Oh, no. Te han dejado, ¿no es así?

Asentí, con la cabeza agachada. Me apoyé en la mesa del despacho y jugueteé un poco con el teléfono, antes de contarle toda la historia. Al final, desconsolada, me dijo que el retraso no tenía importancia y me acompañó hasta mi despacho mientras llamaba a Harry de todo menos "bonito". Aún no me había dado cuenta de que, al juguetear con el teléfono, mi mano había apretado sin querer la tecla que decía "DM"…

Nada más pasar dos minutos delante de mi ordenador, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par.

- ¡Weasley! ¡A mi despacho de inmediato!

Seguramente querría echarme la bronca por el retraso. Vaya, no parecía tener humor para hacerme carantoñas aquella mañana. De hecho, estaba tan furioso que su rostro se enrojecía por momentos. Lo seguí arrastrando los pies y, nada más entrar, me expliqué:

- Sólo he llegado un poco tarde. Andy me ha dicho que…

- ¡Me importa una mierda tu retraso, gilipollas!

Estupefacta, permanecí boquiabierta.

- Mira, Weasley, parece que alguien ha apretado por accidente la tecla del teléfono reservada para mi línea. Ocurre de vez en cuando, pero confieso que lo que he escuchado hace poco me ha dejado bastante… sorprendido, así que he preferido no decir nada.

Estaba helada, horrorizada. Abrí la boca con la intención de decirle que, de todos modos, pensaba decírselo más tarde o más temprano, pero no pude.

- No me sirves para nada, Weasley. Eres una inútil. Como ves, estoy especialmente cabreado esta mañana, así que vas a hacerme el favor de recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí. Estás despedida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que estás despedida! ¡No quiero verte más por aquí! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

- ¡Pero si soy muy buena en mi trabajo…!

- ¿Y qué? Mañana tendré aquí a otra alumna con la misma capacidad que tú, así que vete.

Aquella respuesta me paró en seco. Era inútil que protestara puesto que, efectivamente, no era más que una estudiante en prácticas sin ningún derecho. Mi contrato estaba bastante claro en ese punto. Levanté una mirada vacía hacia él, resignada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante, esperando que replicara. Sin embargo, había ganado. No iba a contestarlo. Me giré y encaminé hacia el despacho donde, ignorando las preguntas inquietas de mis compañeros, recogí mis cosas y me marché.

Nada más salir me dirigí a la universidad en busca del profesor encargado de mis prácticas. Tenía que pensar en otras cosas y animarme. Le conté que Draco Malfoy me había despedido porque, debido a nuestras rencillas del pasado, nos peleábamos a menudo. Al finalizar suspiró pero, observando el estado en el que me encontraba, me aseguró que me ayudaría a encontrar otras prácticas.

Aquel día ya no me apetecía hacer nada, así que me conformé con ir a comprar. Para mi desgracia, la cajera no aceptó mi tarjeta de crédito y, habiendo llegado al límite, estallé en un llanto profundo. Pagué lo más rápido que pude en monedas y me encaminé hacia la residencia. Una vez en la cama, hice en el resumen de mi vida; no tenía 1) novio, 2) practicas, 3) dinero. Me negué en rotundo a pedir ayuda a mi familia; seguro que, nada más saberlo, me obligarían a volver a casa de inmediato.

Mientras buscaba nuevas prácticas, necesitaba un trabajo de inmediato. Pero nada de niñera, se me daban fatal los niños. Sin embargo, se me daba muy bien la limpieza. De hecho, en mi casa siempre estaba limpiando u ordenando algo, así que había ido adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo una capacidad increíble para hacer la limpieza de manera rápida e impecable. Decidí mirar los anuncios en el centro de la ciudad, para probar suerte.

A los dos días me encontraba llamando a la puerta de un bloque de pisos bastante lujoso y suplicándole a la portera que me dejara pasar. Incluso me acompañó al piso de los señores Weastbury, que limpiaría cada dos noches. La señora me explicó dónde se encontraba todo justo antes de marcharse. Enseguida me dispuse a pasar el aspirador, fregar el suelo, sacar la basura, limpiar los muebles y hacer la colada, puesto que al día siguiente me tocaría planchar.

Los días siguientes seguí buscando unas prácticas, informándome en la mayor medida posible de la mano de mi profesor. Estaba desesperada; las agencias de publicidad bien tenían ya estudiantes en prácticas bien no querían recibirlos. Sin embargo, yo continué buscando e insistiendo.

Durante ese tiempo tampoco vi a nadie puesto que no quería que mi familia se enterara de mi situación ni quería encontrarme con Harry y, por consiguiente, tampoco pude ver a Ron ni Hermione. Resultaba bastante frustrante para alguien como yo, a quien le gustaba tanto estar rodeada de la gente, encontrarse tan sola. Además, nadie de "Mal & son" me había llamado, por lo que deduje que Malfoy había dado instrucciones bastante claras al respecto. Pero era una lástima; después de todo, había hecho muy buenos amigos allí. Lo peor era que la empresa se encontraba al lado de la casa de los señores Westbury…

Dos semanas después de mi despido me encontraba así, en delantal y con guantes de plástico, bajando la basura, cuando el camión que la recogía pasó por delante de mis narices. Al ver que el vehículo se alejaba, eché a correr y a gritar detrás, sin fijarme en la enorme berlina negra que casi me atropelló, aunque frenó en seco y tocó la bocina. Finalmente el camión desapareció al cruzar la esquina y yo, rabiosa, decidí arrojarle una bolsa de basura que, sin embargo, reventó a los cinco metros.

- Está bien. Tú ganas- gruñí.

No tuve más remedio que recoger toda la basura desperdigada por el suelo y, finalmente, la tiré a los cubos del vecino. El coche negro seguía ahí parado, lo que levantó mis sospechas por ser tan tarde, de noche. Rápidamente cogí mi mochila que estaba en la entrada de la casa, me quité los guantes y el delantal y me alejé de allí a un paso rápido. Detrás de mí, escuché abrirse la puerta del coche.

- ¡Weasley!

Me paré en seco, pero sin girarme. No podía ser, qué mala suerte tenía…

- Weasley, espera.

Sentí unos pasos aproximándose a mí, hasta que una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro. Entonces me giré y lancé una mirada, que deseé fuera lo más desagradable posible, hacia Draco Malfoy. Al hacerlo, me percaté enseguida de que no llevaba nada debajo de su jersey de lana negra de cuello alto.

- ¿Qué quiere, Malfoy?

Acababa de humillarme una vez más delante de él, hace un momento, al lanzar la basura embutida en mi uniforme amarillo de plástico.

Al observarme, se rascó la cabeza.

- Supongo que irás a la residencia en autobús, pero la parada está lejos.

Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted va en cochazo a todas partes.

Él no me contestó.

- Ven, ya te llevo yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te llevo yo a la residencia. Y trágate tu patético orgullo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, después de todo así evitaría un viaje de lo más incómodo en el autobús. Además, no tendría la obligación de hablarlo. Nos encaminamos hacia el coche, donde me senté en el asiento de cuero del copiloto, apreciando el olor que desprendía. Con un poco de suerte le pegaría mi olor a basura y detergentes, pensé sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias, Weasley?

- Nada, sólo pensaba en pegarle mi olor a basura al coche.

Para mi sorpresa, giró la cabeza sonriendo levemente. Acto seguido arrancó y el coche empezó a desplazarse por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Poco después me miró.

- ¿Trabajas en esto todas las noches?

Ya estaba tardando el interrogatorio humillante. Sin embargo, decidí no contraatacar esta vez.

- Cada dos noches limpio el piso de un matrimonio de ricachones.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de evitar por todos los medios esa sonrisa suya de triunfo.

- ¿Necesitas dinero?

- No, lo hago por gusto- respondí con sarcasmo.

Después de un silencio, continuó:

- Escucha, Weasley…

- ¡No, escúcheme usted! ¿Qué coño le pasa, por qué es tan amable conmigo de repente? ¿Dónde está el truco, eh? ¡¿Aún no está satisfecho, después de haberme controlado mi vida privada, haberme amenazado y haberme despedido por algo que ni siquiera iba conmigo?! ¡Por culpa suya tengo que limpiar la basura de gente a la que ni siquiera importo para, por lo menos, poder comer otra cosa que no sea pasta todos los días! Así que ya basta, ya tengo suficiente con esto. Debe estar rebosante de alegría, ¿verdad? Una Weasley por fin donde se merece…

Traté por todos los medio de evitar que las lágrimas se me escapasen, pero ya empezaba a ver borroso. Él no respondió y, poco después llegamos a la residencia.

- Gracias por el paseo. Adiós.

- Espera. Hay unos tipos muy raros en la entrada.

Así era; la entrada de la residencia estaba ocupada por un grupo de chicos completamente alcoholizados.

- Está bien, sobreviviré.

Empecé a alejarme, pero rápidamente apagó el motor y me alcanzó.

- Te acompaño.

Algunos de los chicos me silbaron al pasar delante de ellos, pero en cuanto Malfoy se giró hacia ellos el murmullo desapareció por completo. Realmente podía llegar a dar miedo, pero tampoco tenía que sorprenderme, acostumbrada como estaba a vivirlo en mi propia piel. Cuando el ascensor llegó entró en él conmigo, observando con detenimiento las pintadas de las paredes. Al parar en mi piso y abrir la puerta de mi habitación me giré para darle las gracias, pero me había adelantado al entrar en el cuarto.

- ¿Aquí es dónde vives? Es una madriguera.

- Mide nueve metros cuadrados, el mínimo legal. Pero tengo suerte, por lo menos la ducha me funciona- dije, señalando con el dedo el minúsculo rincón en el que se encontraban la ducha, el lavabo y el váter.

Después de hacer una mueca extraña, sus ojos se desplazaron por la encimera donde estaba la compra, la placa eléctrica y el microondas. Por último sus ojos grises se fijaron en los míos y me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. ¿Qué era lo que quería, en realidad?

La miraba, analizando cada una de las pecas que tenía en la nariz. No podía imaginársela viviendo en un sitio así, tan pobre, viejo, sucio, totalmente inadecuado para alguien como ella, tan fresca y viva. ¿Cómo lo hacía para no explotar en esos nueve metros cuadrados? La había encontrado muy hermosa aquel día, incluso en su traje amarillo o lanzando la basura, furiosa. En el coche, se había fijado en sus pechos a través de la camiseta, mientras evitaba mirarlo. Quería llevarla a su casa y meterla en la bañera para quitarle ese horrible olor de detergente y productos químicos que borraba el suyo propio, dulce, natural e inocente, del que se había embriagado en el ascensor. Finalmente, quería sacarla de la bañera, tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerla gemir, acabando lo que Potter no había podido.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

_¡Madre mía qué de cosas han pasado! ¡Así me gusta XD! maldito Draco... mira que despedirla por un calentón... además, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿mejor para él, no? y Ginny está completamente gafada; no teniendo suficiente con su despido y el imbécil de Harry (que, por cierto, vaya momentito para paraRse ¬¬... creo que debe ser el único tío del mundo que se frene en un momento así XD), Draco se presenta y la espía. ¡Toma ya! En fin, estoy deseando saber que pasa en el próximo capítulo que, además, es por el que se llega la autora original. Me daré mucha prisa, lo prometo!! XD._

_**cristiinaa**: hola de nuevo! bueno, como predijimos, no han aguantado nada de nada XD. bueno, habrá que esperar a ver lo que quiere Draco de Ginny, ahora que no trabaja para él. Y me da a mí que Harry de pobrecito nada (joé, yo que pensé que iba a ser decente, ¡y es el peor! XD), pero bueno, está claro que Draco lo hubiera acabado por él /!! la verdad es que no sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza a Draco, no tengo ni la menor idea! espero que el próximo capítulo aclare algo. gracias por los ánimos! (qué envidia me dáis los que tenéis VERNAO XD). besines!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: hola de nuevo! qué tal el capítulo? espero que te haya gustado tanto como los otros y que sigas leyendo. muchos besos!_

_**yaz**: hola! de nada, para eso estamos! XD. tú no te preocupes, que con el siguiente ya llegamos al ritmo de la autora. espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. muchos besines!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola de nuevo! qué va, si me encantan los reviews largos! con lo que me gusta hablar y conocer gente que comparte mis gustos, cuanto más largos sean los reviews mejor! XD. jo, cómo me alegra que os esté gustando mucho la historia, me dáis muchos ánimos para seguir traduciendo!! bueno, este capítulo no ha sido el mejor para Ginny, desde luego... es que le ha venido todo de golpe! encima Draco ahí sigue, desconcertándola aún más si cabe XD. a mí también me resulta chocante que el narrador sea ella, es bastante raro pero me encanta! ya me dirás qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo (a mí me ha gustado un montón!!) y espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones tú que puedes, porque con lo que tengo que estudiar yo ... besines!!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola otra vez! sí!! las peleas son lo mejor de todo!! yo me lo paso como una enana traduciéndolas, son la mejor parte!! bueno, ya ves que Harry se ha despedido él solito (y de qué manera ¬¬...) pero ahora llega la definitiva oportunidad de Draco!! esperemos que la aproveche!! espero que sigas leyendo. un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola! a mí también me encanta la pareja Ginny-Draco!! es la mejor, sin duda XD. menudo descuido el de Ginny apretando la tecla del teléfono XD. ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este cuarto capítulo (aunque no es muy gracioso que digamos, pero bueno, está emocionante!!) besines!_

_**Marcela**: hola! gracias por los ánimos! qué tal el capítulo? espero que la autora renueve pronto, porque el siguiente es el último que lleva por ahora. espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho. un beso!_

_**HermiiMalfoy**: hola! aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, disfruta leyéndolo! un beso!_

_**Sheba7**: buenas otra vez! tú tranquila, léetelos cuando puedas. espero que este cap te haya gustado y no te preocupes, que mis dos traducciones te esperan con calma XD. muchos besos!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Buenas! Aquí está el capítulo 5, el último que ha escrito la autora por ahora. espero que os guste_

**Capítulo 5**

Bueno, ¿por qué estaba ahí, analizando mi habitación con tanto interés? Sobre todo después de haberme pasado la mano por el pelo. ¡Como si se tratara de algo que hace cada día! Tenía una expresión de asco, lo que me molestó mucho; había pasado mucho tiempo arreglando la habitación para que resultara acogedora, ¡hasta límites insospechados! Había tratado de ocultar las paredes grises deprimentes con carteles de conciertos y películas, tratando de dar más color y personalidad a mi cuarto, ¿y así se me agradecía? Bastó con que un rico echara una ojeada a mi habitación para hacerme sentir como una vagabunda. Incluso su postura parecía de desagrado, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, ¡como si las paredes estuvieran sucias!

Entonces empezó a mirarme fijamente y deseé no tener trozos de basura en el pelo. De repente, recordando el olor que desprendía, me eché hacia atrás, totalmente avergonzada a la par que cabreada.

- Bueno, esto, gracias, pero… tengo cosas que hacer. Ha sido muy amable acompañándome- añadí rápidamente, tratando de no parecer una desagradecida. Ya tenía bastante con oler a basura- ¡Adiós!

Al decir esto cerré la puerta, pero no se produjo el clásico "¡bam!", sino más bien un grito ahogado, del tipo "¡¡mmmaahhh!!". Intrigada por esa situación tan rara, abrí la puerta encontrándome a un Draco Malfoy escarlata, agachado y cogiendo la mano izquierda con una expresión de dolor infinito dibujada en el rostro. Es verdad, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta…

- ¡¡Oh, Dios mío!! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Joder! ¡Entre, tenemos que poner agua fría! ¿Qué dedo es?- grité asustada mientras cogía las manos y examinaba los dedos uno a uno, de camino al cuarto de baño.

Sus dedos índice y corazón estaban cubiertos por una extraña línea violeta y estaban empezando a inflarse. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y, nada más colocarlos bajo ella, abrí el armario situado encima del grifo, de donde cogí una crema y vendas.

- Siéntese en la taza para que pueda ponerte esto- ordené.

Levantó las cejas y, después de bajar la tapa con la mano izquierda, se sentó. Después de coger una toalla, apagué el grifo y le sequé la mano. Dejó que lo curara con mucha calma, seguramente acostumbrado a que se lo hicieran.

Tuve que ponerme de rodillas sobre la ducha para ponerle la crema anti-inflamatoria, pero sin mirarle a la cara. Al masajearle la mano, me vi obligada a pasar mis dedos entre los suyos y, pese a que aquello fuera para curarlo, no pude evitar enrojecerme al observar mis manos llenas de detergente junto a las suyas, perfectamente cuidadas. Además, tenía las uñas completamente mordidas, ¡mierda! Rápidamente enrosqué la venda alrededor de su mano, antes de cubrirlo todo con esparadrapo. A continuación me levanté como pude, teniendo que apoyarme sobre las rodillas.

- Bueno, ya está. Una vez más, lo siento mucho. Si dentro de dos días le sigue doliendo, deberá hacerse unas radiografías.

- De acuerdo, doctor- respondió con ironía.

Él también se levantó, por lo que nos encontramos de nuevo frente a frente en la minúscula habitación. Me miraba intensamente, lo que me hizo perder la poca compostura que me quedaba.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, con la respiración entrecortada y él me siguió, en silencio.

- Ha sido un castigo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Por haberte despedido. Querías vengarte.

- ¡No lo he hecho adrede!- protesté.

Le giré la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Pff, incluso con la mano vendada seguía con la misma actitud, del tipo "sí, me he herido al salvar al bebé que iba a ser aplastado por un camión, sabes…". Repliqué:

- Nunca hay que poner las manos en el marco de la puerta, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Estás diciendo que ha sido culpa mía?- no contesté, contentándome con sonreír con ironía- Eres increíble, Weasley.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Espero que no se haya roto nada, por lo menos. De lo contrario me sentiría responsable… un poco.

Después de hacer un pequeño gesto en su mano, se echó a reír. A continuación caímos en un silencio incómodo de nuevo; al menos para mí, puesto que él se puso a fisgar por el escritorio, sin ningún problema.

- ¡Eh!- empecé a protestar- No toque mis…

Entonces levantó un papel que había despertado su interés: se trataba de la hoja donde estaban escritas todas las direcciones de las agencias de publicidad que podrían admitirme como practicante.

- ¿Estás buscando otras prácticas?

- Sí. Bueno, en realidad estos dos- indiqué sobre la hoja- no cogen estudiantes en prácticas, así que estoy buscando algo fuera de Londres.

Joder. Estaba explicando a la persona responsable de mi situación de mierda las dificultades por las que estaba pasando para salir de ella. Lo peor era que no podía enfadarme con él; la desesperación había borrado todo deseo de venganza. Lo más extraño de todo era que el Malfoy que estaba ahí, en mis nueve metros cuadrados, no tenía nada que ver con aquél que me había despedido hacía unas semanas. De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y yo aproveché para mirarlo a él.

¿Y qué? Había que aprovechar. Por muy insoportable y arrogante que fuera, seguía estando increíblemente bueno y no hacía daño a nadie mirándolo. Su jersey de cuello alto se ceñía increíblemente a su torso, aunque se seguía notando lo caro que era. De hecho, cualquier otro hubiese parecido un idiota con esa prenda tan ajustada, pero él lograba vestirla con tal elegancia que conseguía restar importancia a que se le marcara el pecho. Bueno, casi. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón negro, obviamente hecho a medida, que conseguía resaltar sus anchas espaldas y su altura. Añadiendo una cara de ángel, una piel perfecta y un pelo impecable y casi blanco, se obtenía como resultado al hombre con más clase y elegancia de la tierra.

Ahora comprendía mejor por qué todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, en Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces me parecían estúpidas, puesto que su carácter horrible y los constantes insultos hacia mis hermanos y Harry lo afeaban para mí. Además, la pequeña pelirroja no podía pensar en aquella época en otro chico cuyo nombre no fuera Harry y el apellido no fuera Potter.

- Estas prácticas son muy importantes para ti, ¿no?

Me tomó por sorpresa que continuara con la conversación. Me observaba, con una mínima sonrisa dibujada.

- Si… si no encuentro uno voy a tener que repetir el curso y eso no beneficia en absoluto a mi expediente. Además, tengo muy buenas notas, así que sería estúpido… Y, siendo sincera, tengo muchas ganas de dar un paso más, de acabar mis estudios, empezar a trabajar y ganar un sueldo, porque estoy harta de depender de mis padres. Además, no están como para permitírselo.

Al momento me tapé la boca con la mano, para callarme: acababa de contarle mi vida al peor enemigo de mis hermanos, al responsable de mis desgracias, por el que pasaba muchas horas a la semana limpiando servicios y sacando la basura. Para rematar la faena, estallé en un llanto, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sujetándome la cabeza con las manos.

- Será… será mejor que… que se vaya… ahora mismo- conseguí balbucear- Además es tarde y quiero dormir.

- Weasley…

Su voz sonaba dulce y sorprendida. Oh no, no, seguro que sentiría lástima por mí y si había algo en el mundo que no quería de él era la compasión.

- ¡Por favor, márchese!

Mis llantos fueron cada vez más desesperantes. ¿Cómo había podido ponerme así delante de él? ¡Era humillante!

- ¡Weasley, deja de lloriquear! ¡Das pena!

Sorprendida, dejé de llorar al instante y levanté la vista.

- Ah- repuso sonriendo, sentando sobre la silla de mi escritorio- mucho mejor así.

Empecé a tartamudear, sorprendida.

- Pero… pero… tengo… ¡tengo derecho a llorar!

- Sí, pero ha funcionado, ¿ves? Ya has dejado de llorar. Además, te prefiero enfadada, es mucho más divertido- añadió, con un tono muy monótono.

- Me alegra saber que le divierto- respondí irónica.

Entonces hizo de nuevo su gesto de "me da igual" y se levantó, pasando una mano por mi cabeza.

- Hasta pronto, Weasley.

Y se marchó.

Poco después, nada más darme una ducha, me senté en la cama y comencé a pensar. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy-soy-el-centro-del-mundo-y-tú-no-eres-nada era todo un caballero? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de pararme al llorar? O de lloriquear, como había dicho. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban mis problemas con las prácticas? ¿Desde cuándo era, simplemente, amable? Era prácticamente anti-natural.

Finalmente conseguí dormirme recordando que su perfume aún flotaba en el aire de la habitación. Y olía muy bien.

Draco Malfoy estaba pegado a mí, en el ascensor privado de "Mal & Son". Con la nariz pegada a su hombro, respiraba su olor intenso. Sus manos se desplazaban sin reparos por toda mi espalda, ocultándose bajo el viejo jersey de Fred. No llevaba nada más que un sujetador debajo, así que la sensación de sus manos hizo que gimiera. Como respuesta, me empotró contra la pared metálica del ascensor con un rugido de pantera, al tiempo que me agarra el culo con las manos. Completamente ida, comencé a desabrochar su camisa negra de seda, antes de introducir la palma de mis manos por la abertura de la misma, pegándolas a los músculos calientes de su vientre. Después de fijar sus grises ojos sobre los míos, se inclinó, dándome un beso largo y bestial, que nos dejó sin aliento, con los labios rojos e hinchados. De repente me levantó la falda y- oh, Dios mío- me di cuenta de que no llevaba bragas. Algo sumamente raro, me dije para mí.

- Es natural, te las has olvidado en casa de Potter- respondió Malfoy a mi pregunta no formulada.

Aquello era cada vez más raro. Sin embargo, dejé de lado esos pensamientos y dirigí mis manos hacia su pantalón, buscando el botón. Dejó escapar un gemido bastante ronco, justo antes de…

- Vaya- interrumpí- tiene la misma melodía de móvil que yo, jefe.

Así era, podía escucharse el "Hakuna Matata" por todo el ascensor, cada vez más fuerte. Pero él parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué móvil?

Y me desperté, sobresaltándome. Mi teléfono estaba gritando "¡Lo más fácil es saber decir…!" y me puse a gritar más fuerte que la canción.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño es esto?!

Obviamente, estaba hablando del sueño. Ese sueño tan vergonzoso que acababa de tener. ¿Yo, tirándome a Malfoy en su ascensor privado? ¿Y qué más? No basta con que sea guapo y que huela bien para que…

"¡¡Hakuna Matata!!". Mierda, la canción estaba terminándose, así que me lancé sobre el teléfono.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

Era mi profesor de Comunicación.

- Eh, sí, soy yo.

- ¡He encontrado una empresa para usted! Está en las afueras y no es muy grande, pero al menos la servirá para completar el curso.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, profesor! ¡En realidad, no sé cómo agradecérselo! ¡Es que llevo tanto tiempo buscando que… me ha salvado la vida!

Después de darme la dirección y el número de teléfono de la empresa, colgué el móvil, no sin antes agradecerle el favor mil veces más. Comenzaría al día siguiente y tendría que hacer un largo camino en metro cada día, pero por lo menos había encontrado una empresa. El sueño desapareció de mi mente por completo, sustituyéndolo la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer aquel día: llamar al matrimonio para despedirme (no tenía tiempo), llamar a la agencia, hacer la compra, comprarme un billete de metro, rellenar todo el papeleo de las prácticas… la jornada estaba ya completa, desde luego.

Por la noche me tiré sobre la cama, agotada. Justo cuando empezaba a coger el sueño, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Sí…?

- ¿Ginny? Soy Blaise.

Me desperté de golpe.

- ¿Blaise? ¡Vaya, ¿cómo estás?! ¿Y Neville y Luna? ¿Y qué tal va la campaña?

Se rió.

- Todos estamos muy bien y terminamos la campaña la semana pasada. Te echamos de menos, ¿sabes?

- Sí… yo también os echo de menos. Yo… bueno, me alegro de que todo vaya tan bien.

Acababa de darme cuenta de que realmente echaba de menos aquella risa tan alegre.

- ¿Y qué tal te va a ti?

- Pues acabo de encontrar otras prácticas. Empiezo mañana…

Le conté todo lo que había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo, omitiendo el encuentro con Malfoy, por supuesto. Finalmente quedamos para tomar algo el viernes por la tarde y colgué, feliz.

Al día siguiente comencé las prácticas en otra empresa ("Anderson"). Era una empresa muy pequeña y me pagaban una miseria, pero no pensaba quejarme sobre esas prácticas caídas del cielo. Me uní al único equipo que había y que, en ese momento, se encontraba trabajando en una campaña para los laxantes "Transimol". Me estaba aburriendo como una ostra, puesto que nadie me tenía en cuenta y no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar ese eslogan!- grito nerviosa la jefa del proyecto, con un tono muy agudo, mientras yo recordaba con melancolía el ambiente cálido y enérgico del equipo de "Mal & Son".

"Con Transimol apestarás y te sentirás peor" pensé, dejando escapar una risita que traté de ocultar tosiendo. Lo más interesante que ocurrió fue que el hombre gordo y sudoroso llamado Stuart se había fijado en mí. Estaba bastante pesado conmigo, rozando incluso el acoso.

El viernes por la noche llegó la esperada cita que tenía con Blaise. Habíamos quedado en un pub irlandés, acogedor y confortable, que tenía unas mesas muy bajas y sofás muy cómodos. Blaise se encontraba ya allí cuando llegué, recibiéndome con una amplia sonrisa y unas rastas bastante recientes.

- ¡Vaya!- me impresioné- ¡Te has hecho rastas! ¡Me encantan! ¡Te quedan muy bien!

Muchas chicas del bar empezaron a mirarme celosas. Contentísima, me senté en el sofá contiguo al suyo, después de besarlo en la mejilla.

Después de mirarme fijamente, me dijo:

- Has adelgazado, cariño.

- Si, es que casi no he parado estas semanas y me he alimentado a base de pasta, así que…

Sonreí, pero él frunció el ceño muy poco convencido.

- Todo el mundo ha estado muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?

- Vaya. Sois muy amables, pero no os preocupéis, ¡estoy perfectamente!

De pronto, recuperó su llamativa sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿puedo saber las razones de tu marcha tan precipitada y el motivo por el que el cretino de mi mejor amigo se cabreó tanto?

Enrojecí de repente. ¿Cómo iba a contar lo que pasó sin humillarme de nuevo?

- Digamos que quiso arreglar las cuentas pendientes con Harry Potter a través de mí y que… las cosas no salieron como previstas.

- Tal y como pensé- suspiró Blaise- Es un imbécil.

Asentí al momento. Cuando el camarero llegó, mi antiguo jefe de equipo insistió, no sin antes fijarse demasiado en mis muslos, en pagarme la taza de chocolate vienés y las bolas de helado de vainilla. Mientras nos tomábamos el chocolate, riéndonos de la campaña para el laxante, un trío de hombres entró por la puerta.

- Oh, no- me oculté lo más que pude en el sofá, evitando cualquier tipo de mirada- ¡Es Stuart, el tipo que me acosa!

Por desgracia, mis cabellos eran demasiado llamativos, así que Stuart acabó reconociéndome.

- ¡Heyy! ¡Pero si es mi pelirroja!

Blaise se incorporó, a la defensiva, mientras que Stuart se acercaba. Eran las ocho de la tarde y ya iba borracho.

- Bueno, guapa, ¿no me saludas?

- Nos hemos visto hace nada, Stuart- protesté secamente.

- Si, pero… ¿y qué? Venga, deja al negro y dame un besito para saludarme, ¿eh?

Me levanté de la silla, furiosa, al mismo tiempo que Blaise.

- ¿Que deje a quién, Stuart? ¡Repite eso!

El gordo sudoroso parecía mucho menos gallito en ese momento, principalmente porque todo el bar lo miraba con atención. Sin embargo, al girarse y lanzar una mirada a sus amigos, comprendió que estos lo apoyaban y animaban.

- Venga, Ginny, no te hagas la estrecha ahora.

Al decir esto, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y Blaise estalló. Quince minutos después, en la cocina del bar, trataba de hacer un resumen de lo ocurrido, mientras ponía un filete crudo en el ojo de Blaise: una mesa y cinco vasos rotos, dos narices también rotas (la de Stuart y uno de sus amigos), tres ojos morados (uno de ellos de Blaise), un jefe histérico que, sin embargo, nos había asegurado que no pasaba nada, muchos clientes indignados y comprensivos con nosotros, que incluso nos habían dado palmaditas en la espalda después de haber echado a los tres borrachos y una menaza del gordo sudoroso en la calle, que decía algo así como: "¡Te vas a enterar el lunes, puta!".

Estaba muy impresionada pero también agradecida a Blaise, que había acabado con un ojo morada por defenderme.

- Eres todo un príncipe azul- dije riéndome, mientras él trataba de imitarme sobre la encimera de acero inoxidable.

- Ese jabalí te puso las patas encima- dijo, a modo de explicación.

Entonces me encogí de hombros, murmurando:

- No ha sido la primera vez, no tampoco será la última…

- Precisamente por eso- replicó, nervioso- debes quejarte a tu jefe. No es normal.

- Mi jefe y Stuart son tan amigos como cerdos. Además, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder estas prácticas.

- Así que va a seguir acosándote durante tres meses, ¿no es así?

Después de dejar el trozo de carne en el muslo, acerqué mi mano a su mejilla.

- Tranquilo, Blaise. No me pasará nada.

- No puedo dejar que te metas en la boca del lobo así sin más. ¡Además, ese tipo es diez veces más grande que tú!

- Escucha, si te sirve de consuelo, te prometo seguir buscando más empresas y, si la ocasión se presente, me cambiaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Murmuró algo, bastante poco convencido. A continuación, nos dirigimos a nuestros sofás para terminar bien el día, donde hablamos de todo menos de mi trabajo. Por último, me acompañó hasta la residencia, donde me dio un abrazo de despedida y me invitó a pasar una tarde en su casa la semana siguiente. Antes de marcharse, añadió:

- De todos modos, pienso decirle un par de cosas a Draco. Te lo aseguro.

El lunes siguiente fue un desastre. Todo el mundo me miraba de manera muy desagradable, por haber escuchado la explicación particular de Stuart acerca de cómo se rompió la nariz, por supuesto, pero sin querer escuchar mi versión. El susodicho me sonreía de un modo un tanto enfermo y durante casi todo el día me sentí amenazada. Me puse expresamente un jersey negro largo y una falda a juego para pasar inadvertida, pero fue en vano.

Cuando acabó aquella jornada asquerosa me dirigí a mi residencia, aliviada. A priori el Rey de los Cerdos no iba a intentar nada y si acaso creía que sus miradas me intimidaban era porque no conocía las de mi madre.

Justo cuando el agua estaba hirviendo para cocer los huevos, escuché algo raro en el pasillo.

- ¡¡Rojizaaaa!!... ¡Eh, pelirroja, te he seguido!... ¡Ya sé dónde vives, Ginnyyyy!

La voz se aproximó hasta pararse en mi puerta. Paralizada, escuché una respiración pesada a través de la fina puerta de madera. Estaba tan asustada que no pude ni respirar.

- No hagas como si no estuvieras. Te he visto entrar, preciosa.

- ¡Lárgate, Stuart!- grité, habiendo recuperado la voz.

Entonces empezó a golpear la puerta. Dios mío.

- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía, te lo advierto!

Corrí hacia el teléfono, pero empezó a golpear la puerta con tal fuerza que la cerradura acabó cediendo, así que solté el móvil y me precipité hacia la entrada, tratando de sujetar la puerta. Apoyé la espalada y arqueé las piernas para tener más fuerza, pero estaba golpeando con tanta ansiedad que, de todos modos, el cerrojo se rompió. Entonces empecé a llorar de miedo, mientras recordaba las palabras de Blaise: "¡Ese tipo es diez veces más grande que tú!". Pero, ¿por qué nadie venía a ayudarme? Entonces recordé con horror que en el edificio sólo había chicas y que, seguramente, estarían tan aterrorizadas como yo por el escándalo. Mis piernas empezaron a ceder. La puerta se abrió unos veinte centímetros y yo chillé de terror al percibir un brazo enorme introduciéndose por la abertura y agarrándome el cuello.

Entonces se produjo una carrera en el pasillo, seguida de un ruido seco, y el brazó me soltó. A continuación escuché muchos silbidos y más ruidos secos.

Me deslicé a lo largo de la puerta y me encaminé a cuatro patas hacia la cocina: el agua se estaba desbordando. Entonces apagué el fuego y me agarré a la alacena. La puerta se abrió con violencia.

- ¡Weasley!

Con un grito patético y agudo, me eché a los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar, pero sólo ese segundo llanto, que la agitaba por completo, consiguió destrozarle por dentro. Mientras dejaba escapar largos gemidos de alivio, con la boca abierta pegada a su hombro, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a su cuello, haciéndole incluso daño. Pero le daba igual porque ahí estaba, sana e intacta, pegada a él. Echó un vistazo asqueado hacia el enorme cuerpo, que yacía en el suelo y que había conseguido acercarse con facilidad, y le remató la nariz rota de una patada. Ese deshecho no tenía derecho a tocarla. Abrazado a Ginny y enrollando sus manos en su pelirroja melena, sacó el móvil y llamó a la policía. Después de resumir la situación con tranquilidad, precisó que ya no estaría allí cuando los policías llegaran, pero que el culpable seguiría en el suelo. De todos modos, en caso de dudas, podrían ir a su casa a preguntar. Sin soltarla, cogió un bolso en el que metió lo que consideró indispensable. A continuación, la llevó hasta su coche.

- No te preocupes, Weasley. Te vienes conmigo.

No había nada más que decir. Por el momento, no pensaba dejarla marchar. Era suya.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

_¡Uuh! ¡Vaya con Draco, qué protector es! pero sigo sin entender cuáles son sus intenciones. qué asco me estaba dando ya el acosador ése y me da en la nariz que Blaise va a querer algo con Ginny... bueno, esperemos que se dé cuenta que su amigo es mejor para ella. pero el que tiene que darse cuenta de eso y morirse de envidia es Harry (no puedo creer que la hiciera lo que la hiciera). ayy, qué majo Draco consiguiéndole otras prácticas... aunque teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien la despidió, es lo mínimo, o no? XD. espero que la autora no tarde mucho en renovar (ya le he mandado saludos de vuestra parte XD)._

_**cristiinaa**: hola! ya, vaya con Harry, no podía haber recordado que quiere a Ginny como una hermana en un momento un poco más oportuno ¬¬. de verdad es incómodo ir sin bragas? vaya, tendré que experimentarlo algún día XD. Y Draco, pues sí que es caballeroso, aunque para mí sigue siendo un enigma. pero qué querrá en realidad? la de vueltas que está dando y todo por no admitir que le gusta! así que tú también te lo vas a pasar pipa en verano, eh? XD. yo también tengo una hermana, pero ya está más crecidita y no me tengo que hacer mucho cargo de ella (aunque bueno, a veces hay excepciones). oye, eres española, no? bueno, espero que el cap te haya gustado. muchos besos!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: hola!! qué bien que te esté gustando tanto la historia!! . pues sí, maldito Potter, pero bueno, a la vez es una oportunidad de oro para Draco, no? a ver si la aprovecha! muchos besos!_

_**Dramione Black**: hola! pues sí, Draco fue un CAPULLO al despedirla y, después de ver cómo han salido als cutre-prácticas que le consiguió, no creo que tarde mucho en volver a contratarla. aunque otra cosa es que Ginny acepte (imagino que sí). y odio a Harry en este fic! lo odio! tan perfecto que parecía uy es tanto o peor que el acosador de este capítulo! se merece morirse de envidia al verlos juntos, la verdad, después de lo que la ha hecho. que se vaya a la mierda, como dices!! XDXD. espero que este cap también te haya gustado. muchos besos!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola de nuevo!! cómo me gustan tus reviews XD. Exacto, Harry ha sido muy "poco hombre" demasiado grosero. joder, en un momento así no piensas "oye, lo siento, que te veo como una hermana" . no, no y no!! y entre él y Draco no me extraña que Ginny esté tan amargada, aunque está claro que Draco se ha arrepentido de su decisión (seguro que se arrepintió nada más despedirla). respecto a Ginny creo que, como dices, a veces es bastante tonta. pero claro, en el despido tampoco podía hacer mucho porque era una decisión de Draco únicamente. ahora, dejar de ver a sus amigos por el otro imbécil. más bien debería ser al contrario, debería ser Harry quien estuviera escondido y muerto de vergüenza. espero que este cap también te haya gustado y te agrego ahora mismo! espero que podamos coincidir, sobre todo por la diferencia horaria (eres de América, no?). muchos besos!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola de nuevo! tienes razón, el capítulo anterior a mí también me pareció de los más importantes. y Draco se está ganando bastantes puntos, aunque claro, eso de despedirla tampoco fue muy correcto. en cuanto a Harry... mejor no hablar de él!! cómo pudo hacerle algo así?? ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo. muchos besos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Por fin el sexto episodio! Ya sabéis, la historia es de __**siglyra**__ y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 6**

Mierda. Qué vergüenza. ¡Qué vergüenza más profunda! ¡¿Cómo había podido yo, Ginny Weasley, permitirme el lujo de lloriquear en brazos de Malfoy y dejar que me condujera hasta su coche y, a continuación, hasta su casa?! Era lo más lamentable que había hecho en mi vida. Recostada en su inmenso sofá, le vi andando de un lado a otro por el salón mientras hablaba con unos policías por teléfono que, por lo que pude entender, esperaban que los abriera la puerta. Después de apretar un botón cercano a la puerta, Malfoy fijó su vista sobre mí; madre mía, debía de parecer la chica más débil y patética del mundo, incapaz de defenderse por sí misma. Sin embargo, me sentía aún peor al pensar en lo fuera de lugar que me sentía en aquel sitio, así que decidí sentarme adecuadamente y colocarme la falda negra. Al levantar la vista, me sobresalté; Malfoy no apartaba la vista de mis piernas, como mirando a través de ella. Finalmente decidí acabar con esa insoportable situación hablando con él.

- Esto… siento haberle causado tantos pro…

El timbre sonó. Sin apartar la vista de mí, el dueño de la casa me interrumpió.

- Está abierto.

Tres policías aparecieron por la puerta principal, en frente de la cual el ascensor conducía al parking y al exterior. Después de acomodarse en el salón e incómodos por tanto lujo, comenzaron a hacerle unas preguntas a Malfoy, sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a él.

- Entonces, ¿por qué pegó al señor Stuart Tavish?

- Él estaba atacando a la señorita aquí presente, con la intención, claro está, de a con su…

¿Eh?

- …integridad.

Uf. Continuó la confesión con más calma, aunque pudo observar que sus manos agarraban sus piernas con fuerza.

- Cuando llegué, pude comprobar que trataba de abrir la puerta; incluso había conseguido pasar un brazo por ella. Escuché un grito y traté de analizar la situación. Entonces descubría que había conseguido agarrar a la señorita Weasley del cuello y trataba de estrangularla.

Después de imitar el gesto, recordé la agresión. De pronto, uno de los policías se sorprendió.

- Señorita, ¿esas marcas no serán de la agresión?

Bastante confusa, en un principio no comprendí a qué se refería. Después me levanté y me dirigí al inmenso espejo que había en la chimenea. Al ponerme de puntillas, pude comprobar que la afirmación del policía era cierta; una enrome marca violeta decoraba la parte izquierda de mi cuello.

- ¡Ah! Pues… pues supongo que sí. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que me había apretado tan fuerte.

Se produjo un silencio.

- Vamos a tener que tomar unas fotografías para el archivo, señorita, así que me temo que tendrá que… eh… quitarse el jersey.

Me crucé de brazos mientras sentía un escalofrío.

- Sí… Sí, por supuesto.

Malfoy miró con atención la cámara de fotos, sentado en su sofá. Me quité la sudadera lentamente, consciente de que la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo era bastante pequeña y transparente. El fotógrafo se acercó con una mueca de piedad hacia mí, mientras me indicaba la pose que debía adoptar. Así, tomó tres o cuatro primeros planos.

- Está bien, señorita. Muchas gracias.

Después siguieron con el interrogatorio a Malfoy, preguntándole lo que hacía en mi apartamento y si sabía artes marciales; en primer lugar respondió que venía a hablarme de mis prácticas y la respuesta de la segunda pregunta fue un simple "sí". A continuación, tuve que contar todo lo que me había pasado con Stuart desde el principio de mis prácticas, en un horrible hilo de voz. Por su parte, mi antiguo jefe estaba más pálido de lo normal y fijaba la mirada en la marca de mi cuello. Finalmente, los policías se marcharon.

- Blaise debió de llevarte con él.

- ¿Perdón?

Aún estaba confusa por el interrogatorio.

- ¡Ese imbécil de Blaise debió de haberte protegido!

- Pero ya me defendió en el bar. Además, Blaise no es mi guardaespaldas, así que ¿por qué lo está acusando?

Malfoy se conformó con gruñirme justo antes de levantarse y comenzar a nadar por el salón.

- Está bien- dije finalmente- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero tengo que volver ya a mi residencia. Además, no creo que el cerdo ése vuelva a aparecer por ahí.

De pronto se lanzó sobre mí con los brazos alargados, tan rápidamente que tan sólo pude emitir un pequeño grito al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- protesté- ¿No pensará obligarme a quedarme aquí? Dios, parece que esta noche no va a terminar nunca… ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué está…?

Después de inclinarse, me cogió en brazos y me puso sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco. Me agarré a su fina camiseta negra para no caerme y, después de un sinfín de habitaciones, me dejó en la amplia cama de una de ellas, algo fría y con unas ventanas enormes.

- Quédate aquí por lo menos hasta que tu puerta esté arreglada. Te traeré tus cosas.

Rápidamente volvió con mi mochila, que agarraba por el índice y el pulgar, como asqueado. Después de lanzar un suspiro, se la quité de las manos.

- Gracias.

- También he traído crema para los moratones. Siéntate- ordenó, señalando al cama.

De acuerdo. Después de todo estaba en su casa y no me apetecía parecer desagradecida. Además, no me desagradaba del todo que Malfoy me masajeara el cuello. Después de quitarme la sudadera una vez más, me senté en la cama. Él destapó el tubo de crema y se sentó a mi lado.

- Dime si te aprieto mucho.

- Hmm.

Empezó a extender la crema de una forma muy profesional, lo que me alivió y agradó por igual.

- Tavish no te ha hecho nada más, ¿verdad?

- ¿Se refiere a mi "integridad"?

- Sí.

- No, no me ha puesto la mano encima. Bueno, eso si no contamos las veces que me tocaba el cuelo en la agencia- añadí, tras un momento de reflexión.

La mano que masajeaba mi cuello se crispó, haciéndome algo de daño, así que me quejé.

- ¡Aayy!

En un principio pareció algo confundido, aunque al momento me pidió disculpas, masajeándome de nuevo.

- Creo que los policías podrán añadir al informe el constante acoso laboral sobre una chica bastante joven, además. Supongo que podrás estar tranquila durante un tiempo.

- Yupi- suspiré.

Le lancé una mirada.

Eh.

¡Pero…!

¿Acaso estaba mirándome el sujetador?

Sí. Definitivamente sí.

Me sonrojé al recordar el sueño del ascensor, justo antes de pensar en palabras como "oh" y "mierda". Después me incliné hacia delante.

- Parece que la crema está haciendo efecto.

Mi cerebro gritaba "¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!" pero me daba completamente igual; tan sólo recordaba el final de mi sueño, justo cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón en el ascensor. Nos miramos a los ojos y dejó de masajearme. Yo apoyé la mano en la cama, confundida.

- ¡Mierda, la crema!

Al momento me sobresalté, con la mano completamente empapada, mientras observaba la crema esparcida por mi falda; por supuesto, la cama no estaba manchada en absoluto, sólo yo.

Él se levantó y salió rápidamente, murmurando palabras como "cuarto de baño", "de frente" y "cesta de la ropa sucia". Y eso que estaba lejos.

Perfecto, había conseguido hacer el ridículo pro completo. Pero, ¡¿qué narices?! ¡¿por qué me había dado por ligar con ese gilipollas?! Atravesé el pasillo cabreada, hasta que llegué a un cuarto de baño de mármol cuya ducha tenía el tamaño de mi habitación en la residencia. Claro está, estaba provista de todo tipo de productos caros. Tiré toda mi ropa sobre una cesta de mármol dudando acerca de si podía llegar a denominarse como "cesta de la ropa sucia" y me di la mejor ducha de toda mi vida. De vuelta a la habitación cubierta con una toalla del tamaño de África, me vestí con lo poco que traía en la mochila: una sudadera verde, unas bragas y una falda larga. Nada de sujetador, qué se le iba a hacer.

Después decidí fisgonear un poco, abriendo todas las puertas que me encontraba, como una niña pequeña. Había que relajarse, ¿no?

Al abrir la novena puerta, el vapor y la música de Chopin me invadieron por completo. Al tratar de ver algo en la niebla, conseguí averiguar que se trataba de una réplica de la ducha en la que había estado.

Ocupada.

¡¡Aahh!! Completamente petrificada y, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, pude observar a Draco Malfoy totalmente desnudo bastante "ocupado" mientras me daba la espalda. ¡Joder! Estaba… estaba… para comérselo.

Retrocedí unos pasos y cerré la puerta tras de mí nada más darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Seguí andando sin rumbo, incapaz de contener el calor que empezaba a sentir al recordar todas las imágenes vistas. Encontré el salón de casualidad, justo percibiendo una figura con rastas que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Blaise!- grité, tirándome en sus brazos.

Él me correspondió el abrazo.

- Draco acaba de llamarme y he venido lo más rápido que he podido. Estás completamente roja, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Draco?

- Draco está mast… Eh… Está masajeándose en la ducha. No tardará.

Después de mirarme extrañado, nos sentamos en el sofá y me puse a juguetear con su pelo.

- Debí haberle dejado medio muerto en el bar, al tipo ése.

- No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que vaya a la cárcel. Bueno, eso espero- añadí.

- De todas formas, vas a volver a trabajar con nosotros.

¿En serio?

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Aún no me has contestado si estás bien.

- Sí, tranquilo Blaise. Malfoy llegó a tiempo y… ¿sabes lo más curioso? Que, según lo que le ha dicho a la policía, vino a verme para hablar de las prácticas, pero…

- Redije que estabas teniendo muchos problemas en tu nueva empresa y más con el imbécil ése, así que le convencí para que fuera a verte y te contratase de nuevo.

Le miré, sonriéndole de admiración.

- Blaise, te adoro.

La abracé el cuello y le di un enorme y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Hmm.

Me sobresalté.

- Blaise.

- Draco.

Blaise me apartó con delicadeza para saludar a su amigo. Éste le contestó bastante frío, sin dejar de mirarnos s los dos. Me sonrojé de nuevo al observar su pelo aun mojado. Entonces se pusieron a hablar en voz baja, pero tan rápidamente que no pude enterarme de la conversación. Finalmente empecé a sentirme cada vez más somnolienta y hambrienta, dudando acerca de qué hacer primero, aunque finalmente decidí irme a dormir. Nada más levantarme, me encontré de nuevo en los brazos de Blaise.

- Blaise, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Se produjo un silencio. Después un gruñido y otro silencio.

- Por favor…

- Claro, sin problema.

Nada más meterme en la cama, me quité la falda en un segundo. Mientras me quedaba dormida, pude escuchar a Malfoy y Blaise discutiendo, en la puerta.

- Te lo advierto: ni se te ocurra tocarla.

- No pienso hacerlo, Draco… Por ahora, al menos. De todas formas, si la quieres deberías decidirte cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que empiece a mirarla con otros ojos…

¡¿Qué?! Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe; ¿"si la quieres"? A continuación, Blaise entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama conmigo, en calzoncillos.

- ¿Estás dormida, Gin?

- Mmm- respondí, nerviosa.

- … ¿Lo has escuchado?

- Sí.

- Ah.

Sí.

- Mierda…- gemí.

Por extraño que pareciera, se echó a reír. Empezó a acariciarme la espalda hasta que me quedé dormida.

Nada más levantarme, me puse a gritar: un par de ojos grises me fijaba con la mirada, mientras las manos le sujetaban las caderas. Blaise se despertó justo después, gruñendo. En ese momento me di cuenta de nuestra prosición: una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías y su mano estaba apoyada en mi cintura. Por otro lado, una de mis manos tocaba su torso mientras la otra reposaba en su pelo. Al darme cuenta empecé a moverme con brusquedad y acabé tirada en el suelo, después de darme un buen golpe en el culo.

Malfoy agachó la cabeza, suspiró y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- Por el amor de Dios, Weasley, ponte la falda. Y tú, Blaise, haz el favor de vestirte. Si tenéis hambre, hay comida en la cocina.

Después de sonreír a Blaise mientras se despertaba, me puse la falda y seguí a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez.

al llegar a la enorme y moderna cocina, me acerqué al frigorífico, que estaba a rebosar de comida. Había una taza de té lista y Malfoy me la señaló con el mentón. Después, me observó con detenimiento mientras devoraba todo lo que podía.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no comes, Weasley?- preguntó, sorprendido y serio.

- Desde… eh…- de pronto solté el cruasán que me estaba comiendo y, al volver a cogerlo, me quemé- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Dos días, tal vez?

Al ver que estaba enfadado, traté de defenderme.

- ¿Y qué esperaba? Ayer estuve trabajando toda la mañana y, bueno… los restaurantes son bastante caros. Y luego por la noche pasó todo eso…

Después de ofrecerme un tercer cruasán, se puso detrás de mí y pasó sus dedos por mi pelo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverme.

- Come- ordenó- Dios, tienes el pelo tan despeinado que me da hasta escalofríos.

Le dejé que me desenredara el pelo con sus dedos. Finalmente, cuando la tarea estuvo terminada, me levanté del taburete.

- Voy a ver qué está haciendo Blaise.

Hizo una mueca, aunque sin alterar la belleza de su rostro.

- Así que sigues pensando en Blaise, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no os divertisteis lo suficiente anoche?

¿Qué?

Empezó a avanzar hacia mí, con las cejas levantadas, hasta empotrarme contra la pared.

- ¿Te lo hizo, verdad? Dime, ¿es mejor que Potter?

Boquiabierta, continué yendo hacia atrás.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

Finalmente, acabé dándome un golpe contra un mueble. Malfoy me cogió la cabeza, haciéndome enfadar de verdad.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Malfoy?!

Me dejé caer al suelo y conseguí pasar bajo sus brazos a cuatro patas; al momento pegué un grito, nada más sentir su mano alrededor de mi tobillo. Me daba la impresión de tener de nuevo ocho años y estar escapándome de mis hermanos, quienes trataban de probar sus "medicinas" sobre mí (medicinas compuestas de pasta de dientes, bechamel y algo de la basura… entre otros ingredientes). Entonces decidí aplicar mi golpe letal: la patada trasera, pero no surtió efecto. En su lugar, acabé con la espalda contra el suelo, la respiración entrecortada y las manos a la defensiva. Malfoy se encontraba sobre mí, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos y con una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas.

Muy bien. Había llegado la hora de recurrir a la táctica siguiente.

- ¡¡¡Blaiiiiiiiiiise!!! ¡¡¡Ayudaaaaaaaaa!!!

El rubio se rió.

- Déjalo. Está en la ducha, así que ya puedes bombardear la casa que seguirá sin enterarse de nada.

Muy bien. Táctica definitiva (esta vez, sí):

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Está masturbándose, igual que tú ayer?

¡Bien! Se quedó de piedra, así que aproveché para huir.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? ¡Vuelve aquí!

Bueno, tal vez no hubiera sido la mejor táctica de todas. Estaba muy cabreado.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad, se puso delante de mí. Estratégicamente, me escondí detrás del fregadero.

- ¿Me estuviste espiando?

- En realidad no, sólo estaba dando una vuelta por la casa. No es culpa mía si no cierra la puerta- al ver que se había quedado en silencio, decidí continuar- ¿No me diga que Chopin le excita?

Me reí de mi propia gracia, aunque me paré en seco al ver su expresión.

- ¡No me jodas, no te hagas la inocente!- estalló- Es culpa tuya por provocarme con esa ropa tan transparente y… y… mierda, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones.

Salió de la cocina al momento.

Aún afectada por la escenita, serví el desayuno a Blaise en silencio. él me preguntó si me pasaba algo, aunque no le conté lo sucedido. A continuación bajó al estudio de Malfoy, no sin antes decirme emocionado que volvería a la empresa al día siguiente.

Sabía que Malfoy comía alrededor de la una, así que eché un vistazo a su frigorífico; tenía mucha comida. Me sentía bastante culpable por mi comportamiento, así que decidí cocinarle algo. Después de todo, él me había salvado y me había acogido en su casa, ¿y cómo se lo agradecía? Burlándome de sus asuntos… privados.

Preparé un pollo al curry, acompañado de un risotto de arroz para que la especia se quedara bien impregnada en él. Sabía que Blaise comería con el equipo, así que cociné para dos solamente. Mientras esperaba a Malfoy, decidí encender la tele y ver un programa sobre momias egipcias (si es que podía llamarse "tele" a la enorme pantalla que cubría toda la pared). Nada más abrirse el ascensor, descubrí al descendiente de Anubis saliendo de él. Buagh.

Malfoy me miró fijamente un segundo, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Lo acompañé.

- He preparado la comida.

Levantó una ceja. Calenté los platos, haciendo que un olor riquísimo invadiera la cocina. Después de sentarse en la mesa le serví un plato humeante y rebosante. A continuación me serví el mío, no tan lleno, y me senté a su lado.

Había llegado la hora de disculparme, aprovechando que el rubio miraba su plato, inexpresivo.

- No está envenenado ni he escupido en él, así que puedes comértelo.

Levantó la vista, cogió el tenedor y se puso a comer. Suspiré.

- Quería disculparme.

- ¿Por?

- Por haberle espiado. Y por la discusión. Ha sido muy amable al acogerme y haberme defendido de Stuart y… bueno… yo no he sido demasiado agradecida, que digamos.

Creí que debía de haber dicho "he sido una puta arrogante", pero captó la idea con lo que dije.

- E intentas que te perdone haciéndome la comida, ¿no es así?

- Exacto.

Levantó la cabeza. Finalmente acabamos de comer, en silencio.

- Empiezas mañana- añadió.

- Lo sé. Blaise me lo ha dicho.

Después de entrecerrar los ojos, agachó una vez más la cabeza. Se levantó bruscamente, tirando el tenedor al suelo, así que lo recogí. Sin embargo, al incorporarme, su cabeza estaba a escasos- Dios mío- cinco centímetros de mí.

- El tened…

Entonces me levantó y tendió sobre el plan de trabajo antes de poder acabar la frase. Cuando quise darme cuenta, su lengua estaba ahogándome, por lo que únicamente conseguí gemir un "¡¡mmmmhh!!" de indignación. Al acabar me senté sobre el borde del fregadero, sintiendo aún su aliento en mi boca y al borde las lágrimas.

- Como te habrás podido imaginar, Weasley, anoche tenía ganas de… cómo decirlo… de follarte. Sí, ésa es la palabra. Así que, imagínate lo que quiero que hagas si de verdad quieres que te perdone. ¿Me explico?

Entonces salió de la cocina y, al poco tiempo, escuché el ruido del ascensor al llegar. ¡Joder! ¡La hostia! ¡Ese cabrón era un gilipollas integral, un salido de lo peor, un subnormal de primera! ¿Follarme? ¿Follarme? Que le den por el culo.

Intentando contener las lágrimas, recogí las cosas que tenía en la habitación. Sin embargo, la ropa que se había lavado había desaparecido. Me dirigí a mi residencia lo más rápido que pude. Mi puerta no estaba arreglada aún, pero el conserje parecía estar haciendo su trabajo por una vez en su vida; es decir, vigilar a quien entraba. Después llamé a Blaise, aunque tuve que conformarme con dejarle un mensaje en su buzón, diciéndole que estaría en la agencia a primera hora de la mañana. Finalmente me dormí profundamente hasta la tarde, cuando escuché el ruido ensordecedor de mi teléfono; tenía ocho llamadas perdidas y un mensaje, de las cuales la mitad eran de un número desconocido y las otras cuatro de Blaise, así como el mensaje, que decía: "Draco está cabreado, ¿qué ha pasado? Contesta rápido. Voy a tu residencia."

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, abriéndola.

- ¿Gin?

- Estoy aquí, Blaise.

- ¡Joder, Ginny, nos has dado un susto de muerte!

Me pregunté por qué.

- ¿"Nos"? ¿A quiénes?

- ¿Tú qué crees? A Draco y a mí.

- Me extraña que el gilipollas de tu amigo se haya preocupado por mí.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta poniendo una silla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es demasiado vergonzoso como para contártelo.

Pensé en quitarme el edredón de encima, pero recordé que estaba en ropa interior. Además, el tono de confianza de Blaise me alertó.

- Venga, dímelo. Si no, no podré ayudarte, cariño.

- ¡Déjalo ya! Pareces un viejo verde.

Nos echamos a reír. Finalmente, decidí quitarme el edredón.

- Tu querido Draco me ha intentado hacer chantaje, como aquella vez con lo de Harry, aunque peor. En resumen, intenté disculparme con él por haber sido tan desagradecida, ero me contestó que si de verdad quería su perdón tendría que dejarme… como decirlo… echar un polvo.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Lo ha dicho así? ¿Tal cual?

Acabé echándome a reír, después de ver el lado cómico de la situación.

- Si. Bueno, más o menos. En realidad me tumbó en la mesa de la cocina y me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla y después me dijo que… ya sabes… que sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería que me perdonara.

- Pero… Pero… ¡Está como una puta cabra! ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Al momento Blaise se levantó de la cama y cogió el teléfono.

- ¡Espera! ¡No, no lo llames!

- No me jodas… ¡Draco, imbécil! ¡Voy a matarte, cabronazo!

- ¡Blaise! ¡Cuelga!

Empecé a tirarle de la sudadera, tratando de que colgara el teléfono, pero me empujó sobre la cama y continuó insultando a su amigo. Después permaneció en silencio durante una eternidad, en mi opinión.

- Sí. Sí, ella está bien. Está bien. Adiós- concluyó, antes de colgar.

Lo miré, fingiendo sentirme traicionada.

- Gin.

- …

- Gin, ponte algo por lo menos.

- Na.

- Entonces métete en la cama. Vas a coger frío.

- Na.

Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Después, me besó en la frente.

- Siento lo que ha pasado, pero ya sabes que Draco es un poco… imbécil. Imbécil en el sentido de que no piensa las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Deja de defenderlo, Blaise. Ha hecho una gilipollez.

- Sí, lo sé, pero creo que él te quiere y… bueno, no sabe cómo tomárselo, eso es todo.

- Joder, pues tampoco es plan de llegar a ese extremo.

- Además, es la primera vez que alguien no le obedece.

- ¡Me da igual! Me ha agredido y ha dicho unas cosas que… ¡que no se las permito! No quiero ponerme en plan "virgen puritana", ¡pero es que tiene narices!

Blaise me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Creía que… pensaba que… nada, déjalo.

Vale. Acababa de decir que era virgen, ¿no?

- ¿Qué creías, Blaise? (tono maquiavélico)- parecía asustado, así que continué- Creías que por ser como soy llevo años tirándome a todo el que se me pone delante, ¿no es así?

- No, yo…

- ¡Claro que sí!

Giró la cabeza, molesto.

- Por eso no te ha sorprendido lo que me ha pedido Draco, ¿verdad? Pensaste que, después de todo, yo ya estoy acostumbrada y podría aceptar. Total, Draco es muy guapo y si las cosas pueden arreglarse así tanto mejor, ¿verdad? ¿No es así?

- Para, Ginny.

Lo miré muy dolida y doblé las rodillas. Él suspiró, me miró pensativo y me besó en los labios. Después me acarició el pelo y se fue.

Draco daba vueltas alrededor de la cocina como si fuera un león histérico enjaulado, sin apartar la vista del plan de trabajo sobre el que la había besado. Estaba tumbada, intentado contenerse, sorprendida por sus gestos y sus palabras. Pensar en que su mejor amigo estaba en ese momento con ella, consolándola y, tal vez, aprovechándose de todo lo ocurrido para acostarse con ella lo cabreaba. También se cabreó consigo mismo al recordar su fina camiseta verde transparente que no dejaba nada a ala imaginación, su pelo despeinado como hubiera estado follando toda la noche, sus piernas blancas y delgadas que mostró al despertarse. La deseaba, la deseaba tanto que lamentaba profundamente todo lo que le había dicho, haciéndole huir, con toda la razón del mundo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza; soñaba despierto con ella e ideaba planes para empotrarla contra la pared del ascensor y tirársela, a la fuerza si hacía falta. Se odiaba porque no era esa clase de hombre y finalmente se lamentaba por haberla tenido en su casa y no haberla retenido para, por fin, observar su melena rojiza sobre su almohada al despertar, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y las piernas rodeándole las caderas.

Finalmente, furioso y triste, cogió un vaso y lo estampó contra la pared.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin __**siglyra**__ ha subido un nuevo capítulo de la historia, ¡aleluya! Espero que no os hayáis olvidado del fic durante todo este tiempo y espero también que os haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, parece que Draco está cada vez más incontrolable; ¿a quién se le ocurre hacerle esa proposición? Si es que está ido completamente… ¿y esas ideas de hacerlo en el ascensor? Me pregunto qué ocurrirá cuando pase de verdad. Pero es tan majo que se lo persono todo. El que ya no me parece tan majo es Blaise… ¡le quiero ya fuera de escena! ¡Por aprovechado! XD. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios con ganas. Un beso!_

_**cristiinaa**__: hola! Cuánto tiempo! Qué tal Draco en este capítulo? Bueno, más confundido que nunca, de eso no hay duda. Tal y como predijiste, Blaise quiere algo y... no ha perdido el tiempo! XD. En fin, espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde demasiado y a ver si me pongo al día con tus fics. Un besín!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Bueno, está claro que Draco se ha pasado muuucho más en este capítulo que en el anterior XD. A ver cómo lo soluciona! Respecto al fic de "E.C.H" tengo que hacer bien el borrador antes de escribirlo, que por ahora no está muy completo. a ver si me pongo al día ya! Un beso!_

_**Adhara Ajdar**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! A mí me encanta traducir la historia, sobre todo lo que dice Ginny. La verdad es que lo que vive es un poco surrealista XD. Supongo que también le da encanto que sea ella quien cuente la historia, menos el último párrafo especial de Draco. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Dramione Black**__: hola! Uy, pues como habrás visto las cosas se han torcido bastante! XD. Dios, qué manera tiene Draco de estropearlo todo… aunque pobre, la verdad es que no sabe muy bien cómo llevar su "enamoramiento". Y sí, Blaise está metiendo als narices! Y del todo! A ver qué hace Draco cuando se entere. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Aquí tienes la actualización! Espero que no hayas dejado de leerlo XD. La verdad es que Draco es encantador, aunque tiene que ser muy dif´cil tratar con él. y bueno, ahora Ginny tiene un problema doble con Blaise de por medio… bueno, supongo que se apartará rápido en cuanto vea que la pelirroja sueña con su amigo XD. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y un beso!_

_**Hermy**__: hola! Vaya, no sabía que te hubieras leído la historia de un tirón! XD. Aunque tengo que admitir que a mí también me pasa; cuando me engancha una historia no puedo para de leerla! Comparto completamente tu opini´n: Harry es imbécil y Draco también, aunque el pobre no se ha enamorado nunca y claro… a ver qué pasa ahora con el tema de Blaise. Espero que puedas leer pronto la actualización. Un beso!_

_**escarlatagranger**__: hola! Pues sí, el príncipe azul de Draco la salvó! Bueno, quién si no? Aunque la relajación ha durado más bien poco, porque Draco ha vuelto a estropear el momento. Espero que lo solucione pronto y que haga realidad sus fantasías! Un beso!_

_**brinitonks**__: hola! Lamento el retraso, pero por fin llegó el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Un beso y gracias por los ánimos!_

_**Tabata Weasley**__: hola! Me flagra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también… que ha habido mucha más tensión! Me imagino que en cualquier momento cederán en el ascensor, porque no creo que aguanten mucho más XD. Espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera y un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**__: hola! Bueno, Draco por fin la ha readmitido, pero no sé yo cómo estarán los humos entre ellos, sabiendo lo que ha pasado. Harry es idiota, espero que no vuelva a meter las narices entre Draco y Ginny. Espero que te hay gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Abin**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, la actualización ha tardado lo suyo, peor espero que haya merecido la pena. Un beso!_

_**Maiko-chan**__: hola! Bueno, como te imaginarás la autora ha tardado en actualizar, pero bueno, espero que no haya defraudado el capítulo! A ver si no tarda demasiado con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**ytabell**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario y ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este cap. Un beso!_


End file.
